Apocalypse: the Beginning of the End
by HighElvenWizard
Summary: Chapter 8 released! EDITED a few chapters.. REVIEW PLEASE! AU. Voldemort is regaining his powers and gaining more servants. Can Harry and the other chosen three bring about his downfall? New powers,looks,gear,and betrayals and de
1. Prologue: The Darkness Begins

_Ships:_ Harry/Hermione ship, Draco/Ginny ship as well...Ron...well, Ron is Ron and I will not reveal who he will be with, but it isnt Luna! Some other ships as well!

**DISCLAIMER: I created the Potterverse and thought it was a bad idea so I threw it out my window and landed on JK Rowling...now she won't give it back to me! BAH! AVADA KE-...I mean, I DONT own the Potterverse All credit goes to JKR. THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME TOY WITH HARRY AND HIS FRIENDS! **was I supposed to say that? o.o

_HighElvenWizard_

_Story Description:_ It is Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. A new DADA professor turns up, but his competence and experience are unknown to all of them. A new friend arrives. The final clash between good and evil starts here. Characters will experience new powers, new feelings and emotions, new gear, and new startegies as well. The dark clouds of evil are gathering, preparing to blow down on the wizarding and muggle worlds. Voldemort regains his power and finds...interesting things...the heroes will be revealed, and so will the villains...

* * *

**Prologue**  
_The darkness begins..._

The sky was dark, the air was cold. Lightning cracked in the sky, breaking the darkness every now and then. Thunder echoed across the land as fifty cloaked figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The sign by the road read Coburg, Germany, a city in central Germany. At a signal by their leader, they fanned out throughout the city. A few glows of light were witnessed by a few people who were awake but they ignored it, thinking it was just lightning or something.

Suddenly, something shot into the air. All of them appeared in the area where the signal had come from. Their leader walked towards the building that the cloaked figure pointed at. He raised a long thin stick and said some words that were drowned out by a clap of thunder. Suddenly, the door burst open as if by magic and the leader walked in, his strides long and purposeful. Ten minutes later, green flashes glowed from within as an explosion rocked the inside.

The leader walked out, a huge ornate box following him in his wake. He smiled as he let a man with a silver hand take the box from his control. He looked about him and nodded to the others that were gathered around him.

"Spare no one..." he said in an evil voice.

He then cackled madly and pointed his stick at a house nearby just as the others around him began to disperse. He said something that his followers didn't catch and the house exploded into a million pieces that flew into the air as fire engulfed what was left of the house. Explosions and screams pierced the silence that followed as the leader and his silver-handed follower disappeared from sight.

The following morning, Government officials were baffled at what happened. 45,000 people were dead and an entire city was levelled in one night. German President Horst Köhler quietly ordered quarantine to be set up around Coburg to inspect the area. He did not want to panic anyone. But the thing that was on his mind the most was that Hitler's remains, which were hidden in Coburg, were missing...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **YES! The dreaded author's notes! Anyway, hopefully you give me good reviews guys! But good or bad, REVIEW!** YOUR REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED AND ARE REQUIRED! **Chapter one is coming up in...about...now...hehehe 


	2. Some Troubles, Hermione Abducted

**HERE IT IS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Potterverse. I just love to twist their lives and have them in the palm of my hand! Bwahahahaha... evil laugh continues**

_HighElvenWizard_

Any reactions or suggestions or just plain praises! pauses for applause and boo's as well hehe...anyway I hope you will review! TAKE IT EASY ON ME! MY FIRST FANFIC AFTER ALL!

Without further ado, the story continues...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One  
**_Some troubles and Hermione Abducted.._

The sky was filled with dark, gloomy clouds. The air was cold and damp as a green-eyed sixteen year old boy opened his eyes quickly. They were filled with fear, depression, loneliness, guilt, and confusion. He was sweating all over and his breath was coming in short, ragged bursts. His heart was pounding as he lifted his hand and reached for the scar that was on his forehead. It hurt as he touched it, but the pain was slowly ebbing away now.

He shook his head, as if by doing so everything would be alright. It wasn't. He could vaguely remember the dream he had, but he tried not to think of it as he stood and got out of the small room that he called his own. He headed for the bathroom and found himself standing in front of the sink. He turned it on and bent down, washing his face and sighing. This wasn't the first nightmare he had had since he got back and it was getting pretty annoying now.

He wiped his face with the towel that was surprisingly still usable and clean, considering the fact that his aunt and uncle despised his very being. He looked at his reflection on the mirror above the sink and took the moment to study himself. He had grown a lot over the past few days, although he seemed skinnier than before. He tried to flex his biceps, but they were just pathetic little lumps. He frowned at that and continued to look at himself some more. His hair, although it wasn't really growing that much, was quite long and was still as unruly as ever.

_I need to ask Hermione or Professor McGonagall if there is a way I could keep my hair in check.._ he thought. He smiled as his mind flashed back on his memories with his friends. Lovely, not-so-much-book-worm-anymore Hermione Granger who had grown into a really...wonderful..woman. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore, the last time he checked that is, and was actually straight and flowing. Although he would miss her old her, her new look suited her perfectly.

Ron Weasley, his best mate, was about two inches taller than him now. Which was pretty tall consider Harry was a little over six feet now. He was quite larger than Harry, _due to the fact that he ate more probably..._, and he was still a Quidditch fanatic. His sister and him both had flaming red hair that was the trademark of the Weasley family.

Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, was now a very beautiful girl slash woman, he wasn't sure which one she was yet. Although he didn't seem to remember hanging out with her much during 6th year, he found her very attractive and caring. She was also not a person to meddle with, since she had the Bat-Bogey Hex at her disposal, which she improved by the way.

He thought of his other friends as well, the Weasley twins, always in trouble and already getting well off with their joke shop, Neville Longbottom, who seemed to be more outgoing and less shy now, and even Luna Lovegood was sort of, less weird now and was also becoming a beautiful girl slash woman herself (he also wasn't sure what she was yet..).

His name was Harry Potter. He was a wizard, a famous one at that. The Wizarding World considered him as "The-Boy-Who-Lived" while he and his friends consider him just Harry. His parents were killed by a sadistic, poor-excuse of a wizard, power-hungry asswipe who wet himself over some little boy who was prophesized to kill him. They were killed when he was about a year old, this 'wizard' was Voldemort, an evil and twisted man who's very soul he himself destroyed and tampered with.

When Voldie tried to kill him, his spell backfired because his mother loved him so much that he sacrificed herself for him, thus protecting him with the strongest magic that Voldemort could not understand nor overcome, the power of love. Voldemort was then thought to be dead as he was left with his Aunt and Uncle and their son. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon treated him like shit because he was a 'freak' like his 'freaky' parents. They despised magic and feared it as well. Their son Dudley, was a fat-ass pigheaded spoiled brat who made it his personal mission to torment Harry for as long as he could.

Harry was currently in his 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the most prestigious Wizarding School in all of Britain, maybe of all the world as well. At Hogwarts, he felt at home, he loved being there and whenver he left he felt like he was leaving a part of himself behind. There was a loud banging sound on the bathroom door, "ARE YOU FINISHED BOY? YOU ARE TO BEGIN YOUR CHORES TODAY! WE HAVE LET YOU REST FOR QUITE ENOUGH TIME!" his uncle bellowed from the other side of the door.

Harry was surprised that the door didn't break from his uncle's irritating hammering. "Yes uncle Vernon, I'm done.." he said quite angrily. The banging stopped as he heard his uncle going down the stairs. As soon as he opened the door, he felt two hands grab him and the next thing he knew was that he was thrown out into the hall and into the wall. He fell into a crumpled heap on the ground, breathing hard as he saw stars. His back was hurting terribly as his head spun. "HAHA!" he heard his cousin, Dudley, say mockingly as the bathroom door shut and the shower turned on.

Harry got up, rubbing his back and his head tenderly as he limped into his room. He put on some clothes and sat on his bed as the pain subsided. One of these days, he would get back at Dudley, _you just wait Dudley, I'll take it for now..._

He ran downstairs and ate the measly amount of food that was his breakfast. He went outside and began to weed the garden. The grass was tall and he would have to cut it manually as well as watering the entire thing right after. He heard his aunt conversing with his uncle about having the garden redesigned and replanted due to the fact that his uncle was now earning a lot due to a recent raise.

"I'd rather face Voldemort right now than continue on living with this wretched family..." he whispered to himself for the thousandth time of his life as he began to weed.

The sun was setting just as Harry finished every single chore in the garden. As soon as he went in, his aunt told him that she was having the garden redone, but that they could only afford about one or two workers along with all the things she wanted, so that he would be called on to help.

He looked at her, his eyes filled with anger and hatred. He was expected to work because they told him to, not because he chose to. But then, just then, her face lightened and a look of care passed quickly on his aunt's face.

"Listen, do not tell your uncle or Dudley about this, but I will be paying for your work. I know that I have never done this before and that I have been...neglecting you and hurting you in the past, I will not say I am sorry for all of them, but I...I apologize for some of the things...I...we...have done," she informed him.

"It will take about a month to finish due to lack of more people, so I will be paying twenty-five pounds per week, it might take longer than a month but I just want it done perfectly. Thank you.." she said quickly before turning around and walking away, not wanting to hear Harry's reaction.

"Oh and Harry, this conversation never happened.." she said without looking back at him.

He stared at where she stood just moments before, his mouth literally hanging open. His aunt...had just apologized? she is even paying for him to work! He looked confused for a moment.

_What the heck..._ was all he could think of as he stood there.

* * *

Hermione sat in the backseat, her eyes closed. The movie was great and had her imagination spinning for quite a while before she suddenly just dozed off. Daniel Granger looked in the rearview mirror at his only daughter, Hermione. She was his little angel and he would do anything to keep her safe. He smiled as he saw that she was sleeping peacefully.

"Dan? Dan? DAN!" the voice of his wife, Emma Granger, said irritatedly.

"Sorry, guess I drifted off there...what were you saying again?" he said, smiling. She shook her head at him, "I was just asking what you thought of the movie.." she repeated herself, slightly glaring at him.

"It was pretty okay. It was quite funny when that dude was like, "Hah! The bastard isn't even changing course!" and then just as he says that the Reavers arrive right behind him and his face was just full of utter terror," he recounted that scene, chuckling. Emma laughed as well, smiling as she reached for his hand.

Five minutes from their house, Emma looked forward just as Dan looked at her. "Hey honey-" he was saying when she screamed "WATCH OUT!". He looked forward and saw two deer on the road, looking stupidly at him. His eyes widened as he stepped on the breaks and spun the steering wheel to avoid them.

**CRASH!**

The airbags inflated in time, saving Dan from banging his head on the steering wheel. Hermione woke up right after that to find that both her parents were unconscious and were bleeding slightly. Alarmed, she took out her wand from her pocket and unbuckled herself. She got out of the car and crouched down, looking around suspicously.

The bushes on the other side of the car shook just as a figure appeared. Another figure appeared and they had wands in their hands as well. Hermione peered around the car and thanked God that they hadn't noticed that she had left the car.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You could've killed them!" one of them said in a girlish voice. "The Dark Lord said not to kill the girl!" the same voice said in frustration.

"Yeah, yeah...wasn't too smart of me, but hey! It worked!" another voice said, this time it was that of a man.

The back-left door opened as the voice of the man said "Lumos!". Just then, Hermione opened the door she had just left and pointed her wand at the man. He looked up at her stupidly just as she said, "Stupefy!". The red jet of light hit him squarely on the chest and he was thrown backwards, back into the bushes where he had come from.

The other cloaked figure rolled to the left just as Hermione sent a stunning spell in her direction. She snickered, "My, my. We underestimated you, filthy mudblood! No matter, the Dark Lord will have his way with you..." she said in a singsong voice.

Hermione fumed, she jumped from behind the car and sent of two hexes which the other easily dodged. Suddenly, she disappeared just as Hermione got up from her dive. She raised her wand, looking for her.

"Boo!" a voice said softly from behind her, making her jump.

Her eyes widened as a wand poked her from behind, "Now, don't make any sudden..." the woman began but didnt finish just as Hermione jumped and turned around. They both sent of one spell at each other..

* * *

Harry sat in his bed, it's been two days since his aunt had spoken with him. He was working on the garden with two others, a big burly man who had a thick brown beard and a bald head, named Turby and his son, Arnold. They were decent people and were very friendly with him. They worked from ten in the morning 'till sunset.

Harry had also begun to exercise, he had asked his aunt (who seemed to be taking it easy on Harry) if he could go running in the morning. To his surprise, she agreed immediately, on the grounds that as soon as Dudley and her husband got back from their Dudley's boxing trip, that he and Dudley would go running in the mornings together. Seeing this as an opportunity, he accepted immediately. He needed to train if he was going to help out and end the war.

He lay on his bed after taking a nice, long shower. He stared at the ceiling as he thought of a lot of things...

* * *

Molly Weasley gasped as her husband Arthur Weasley apparated outside the Burrow with both Granger parents. She rushed outside to help as she called for Ron and Ginny. The twins were at their shop and Bill and Charlie were of course in ther jobs.

After they had put the unconscious Grangers in the twins' room, Molly pulled Arthur into a corner. Ron and Ginny were silent as they went about with their chores.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly, "Where's Hermione?" she asked frantically.

Arthur shrugged, "I don't know Molly, I apparated to their house to get Hermione as we agreed and found that the house was empty!" he started to explain. "Then, I saw that there was a light somewhere down the road, it wasn't a street lamp so I thought it was something else so I went to check it out," he continued, his head shaking with anger.

"Go on.." Molly urged him, gripping his hand and squeezing it.

He took in a deep breath, "I found them there, they had crashed into a tree. Hermione was nowhere to be seen..and...and there was the Dark Mark over it..." he told her, a few tears going down his cheeks.

Molly stood there, shocked beyond belief. She zoned out for so long that when Arthur began to speak again, he was no longer crying and there were no tears on his face.

"I...I have to tell Dumbledore.. We must search for her," he said, letting go of her hand and walking out of the room.

Molly looked at the Grangers, sleeping quietly. _Oh my...Hermione dear, please be safe..._ she thought as she went over to them and ran some diagnostic spells.

Ron sat down on the couch, tired as hell. He had just finished de-gnoming the backyard. Ginny entered a few minutes later and sat next to him, tired as well. She was weeding out the garden outside and watering the plants, which was almost as tiring as de-gnoming. It had helped him not panic, doing chores. The constant thought on his mind was Hermione, he hoped she was okay.

"Ginny...you think...she's alright?" he asked his little sister, who had closed her eyes.

She didn't respond immediately, because she too was contemplating this question. "I'm sure she's okay.." she said in such a tone that she herself didn't believe her words.

"I mean, she is the smartest witch of her age AND she is tough enough to defend herself..." she assured herself more than him.

He nodded, both of them hoping that she was safe and unharmed. "Have you showered yet?" their mother called to them from the kitchen. The aroma of delicious food filled the air. Ron's stomach rumbled as they answered no.

"Take a shower then!" she replied to them. "But mum!" they both said in unison. "NO BUTS! NO FOOD 'TILL YOU SHOWER!" their mother yelled sternly. At that, Ron bolted up to his room to get his clothes and a towel and then ran into the bathroom faster than you could say HIPPOGRIFF.

* * *

Dumbledore's fireplace yawned as Lupin and Tonks arrived. The door to his office opened as well, admitting Professors Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick along with a worried Arthur Weasley, an angry Hagrid, and a curious Kingsley. Five minutes later, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and Mundungus Fletcher arrived, thus the key members of the Order of the Phoenix crammed into the office of the Headmaster.

"I have asked you all to come in today due to serious and important news," Dumbledore began, looking at each and every one of them through his half-moon spectacles. All the paintings strained to hear as everyone tensed.

"Hermione Granger was abducted by Death Eaters roughly two days ago," he informed them. He paused as there were a number of gasps.

"Her parents are fine, but I doubt if she is fine. We do not know where she is, but that will be our number one priority from now on. It is IMPERATIVE that we find her and rescue her, not for our's or her parent's sake alone, but for her friend's sake, especially Harry," he continued.

Everyone looked troubled and worried. Snape, as always, had an unreadable expression on his face, but a flicker of concern passed through his eyes before fading away as fast as it came. "Does Harry and Ron know? Does Ginny?" Tonks asked, unshed tears in her eyes.

Dumbledore looked at Arthur, "Ron and Ginny do know. As for Harry, he does not," he said, his voice filled with sorrow.

They all started to talk amongst themselves as Dumbledore put his head in his hands. He breathed in deeply, _why have you done this Tom?_ he found himself asking, but he knew the answer already.

After a while, he cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

"They are getting more active, am I right Alastor?" he asked, the auror nodded in respons, his magical eye unmoving.

"Is there any news Severus?" he asked hopefully. Snape nodded and pursed his lips.

"He is gathering his forces, but he did something in Germany. I am not sure what, but he has not told me. I am beginning to think that he knows I am a spy," Snape informed them, "I will try to find out where they are keeping that mudb-...her," Snape caught himself. Suddenly, he winced in pain and fell to his knees, his face scrunched up.

"Severus?" Dumbledore called, already on his feet. "He-he...he calls," was all Snape said. Dumbledore nodded as Snape seemed to gain control of himself.

"Go on, best not to keep him waiting," Dumbledore said as he helped Snape up.

Severus nodded, "I will inform you of anything important, Headmaster," he spoke, then he nodded at the rest and left the office.

"Anything new to report?" Dumbledore asked after a while, still standing. Nobody said anything, "Very well, meeting adjourned. We will still have the regular meeting this Saturday," he mentioned before going up the stairs and into his quarters.

"Oh dear, do you think she is alright?" Prof. Flitwick squeaked. "I am pretty sure she can handle herself Filius," McGonagall assured him quietly.

* * *

Harry woke up as his alarm went off. He turned it off, got his glasses and put on his jogging pants and a sleeveless shirt. It was Saturday, it had been four days since he started working for his aunt, two more weeks before Dudley came back. He went on his usual morning run, he was getting better at it. He was only running about one to two miles right now, making him exhausted. But every day, there seemed to be an improvemen as he got fit.

He did his routine cool-down exercises before going in and grabbing a bite to eat. His aunt was kinder to him now and was letting him eat more than he usually ate. At about nine-thirty, he began exercising by doign push-ups, sit-ups/crunches, stretching and some wieght-lifting as well. By 10am, he was tired, _Thank Merlin I don't have to work until after lunch!_ he thought. Every Saturday, he had a break from working in the mornings, all three of them did actually.

This gave Harry some time to do some more exercising and stretching and also to do his homework. By the time lunch rolled by, he had finished his Charms and Transfiguartion homework and only had to do Potions, History, Divination and Astronomy.

"I'd love to see Hermione's face when she discovers that I've finished my homework as well!" he said to himself, chuckling a bit as he imagined how she would react.

After a silent lunch with his aunt, he went outside to begin work. About ten minutes after he had begun, he took of his shirt, because he was sweating and it was extremely hot for some reason. Just then, Turby and Arnold arrived in their black Ford F-150.

"'ello there 'Arry! Nice teh see yeh werkin early!" Turby greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Harry! A few days of work definitely is good for you, look! Your muscles seemed to have grown quite a bit," Arnold said. "Not as good as these guns," at this he flexed his own muscles, "but you're getting there!" he exclaimed as they all laughed.

The sun began to set so they bade him goodbye and left. Harry entered the house and went up, taking a long, hot shower. It eased his tired muscles and relaxed him. Just as he was going down to grab a snack, the doorbell rang. Curious, he went over to see who it was. He opened the door a crack and his eyes went wide...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hmm...review, review, review!

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

I hope you like it, please respond!


	3. A New Prophecy

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse, only the plot of this story and its characters.**

_HighElvenWizard_

**NOTE: I AM REALLY BAD AT POETRY/RHYMING SO DON'T BURN ME FOR THE BAD PREDICTION o.o**

* * *

**Apocalypse: the Beginning of the End**

**Chapter Two**

_A New Prophecy…_

_The sun began to set so they bade him goodbye and left. Harry entered the house and went up, taking a long, hot shower. It eased his tired muscles and relaxed him. Just as he was going down to grab a snack, the doorbell rang. Curious, he went over to see who it was. He opened the door a crack and his eyes went wide...

* * *

_

He stood there, stupidly staring at the four people who were right in front of him. Two of them were laughing while the other scowled. Albus Dumbledore stood before him, his eyes twinkling merrily from behind his half-moon spectacles. He was chuckling, slowly regaining his composure. Harry shifted his gaze to the other three, his shock displaying openly.

_SIRIUS!_ he screamed mentally. Sirius Black was his godfather, his father's best friend, and in his eyes, his adopted father. He was laughing as well, tears streaming down his eyes as he struggled to regain control over himself.

Beside Sirius, Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody stood there with his magical eye moving around swiftly in its socket.

"Potter," he greeted him with a nod, his face void of emotion.

The man beside Dumbledore was the person he expected the least to be here. It was his Potions Professor, Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape. His greasy hair was on his head like a mop as he scowled at Harry.

"Well Potter, are you going to let us in?" he said coldly, glaring openly at Harry. He gladly returned the glare as he opened the door, motioning for them to come in.

Snape walked in, his strides long and purposeful, and led them all to the living room where they sat. Just then, Harry's uncle, Vernon Dursley entered the living room. He didn't notice them at first, but then he dropped the newspaper that was in his hands, as his face got a bit red with anger. His eyes widened as he saw that they were, in his terms, _freaks._

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU, YOU….YOU FREAKS DOING HERE!" he yelled so loud that the entire house shook.

A few pictures on the walls shifted their positions and some of them fell to the floor with a crash. Harry's aunt, Petunia Dursley, was in the kitchen cooking dinner. She ran into the room, her eyes squinting as she saw the wizards. Her gaze lightened and then her eyes widened as she saw Albus Dumbledore sitting there.

Dudley came down from his room, curious as to what had set off his father. Harry looked at Snape and was surprised to see shock on his face. Harry also saw a glimpse of horror and sorrow pass through Snape's eyes before it vanished as quick as it came.Snape stood and walked over to Vernon, glaring daggers at him.

"We are here because of reasons you do not have to know. Now, go on with your dull pathetic excuse for lives and we will do our business. You do not have to know what we are doing here and if we told you, that small little thing in your head that you call a brain will explode with all the information," he said icily, with his trademark sneer.

He turned around and walked back to the seat he had taken and sat down, ignoring the presence of Harry's relatives.

"HOW DARE YOU…" Vernon yelled after recovering from his shock, embarrassment and anger evident. He was cut short however as Snape whipped his wand out. "Silencio!" he said quickly. Vernon Dursley couldn't utter a single word, his mouth opened and closed as he continued speaking but then he stopped. Aware that he was no longer speaking, he took a moment to put aside his anger and used his 'little' brain to comprehend what had just happened.

Then, he knew as Snape tucked his wand back into wherever it came from. Vernon was livid, as he turned purple. Petunia caught his attention and using her hands and shaking her head, told him that they shouldn't interfere with them. Vernon, seeing the wisdom of this suggestion, bobbed his head slightly and left the room. Dudley followed him hurriedly, shooting nasty glances at Harry and scared looks at the others.

After a few minutes of silence, Dumbledore nodded to Sirius, who cast a Privacy charm on the room. Moody stood, closed the door, and locked it with magic. "Tea?" Dumbledore asked, smiling at them. Without waiting for a response, he got his wand out and conjured four cups of tea and a glass of pumpkin juice. Two minutes later, Dumbledore licked his lips and set his empty cup down as Harry drained his pumpkin juice.

"Well….ummm…..what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked curiously. Snape who was brooding silently whipped his head up. "Headmaster, I believe that Potter…" he said his name coldly, "…is right. We must tell him why we are here. We are wasting valuable time," he said. Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I understand clearly Severus," he replied. He looked at Harry, his eyes serious and no longer twinkling and his expression grave.

"Harry, Professor Trelawney had another prediction that concerns you. She just had it yesterday," he informed Harry who's mouth was hanging open. He waved his wand in the air and muttered something quietly. A piece of parchment appeared on the table with writing on it. He passed it to Harry who, after a moment of looking wide-eyed at the parchment, took it and began to read it aloud.

_The son of the serpent_

_Grows much stronger once more_

_The chosen one has so very much in store_

_He will find a new friend so they will be five_

_The clouds of evil are brewing_

_And the shadow of darkness towers over us_

_The demons of the past are awakening_

_As many ignore the signs and warnings_

_One among the five will turn against them_

_Wreaking havoc that only the four will quell_

_They must begin to train so they will be well_

_Their powers will begin to slowly swell_

_Some will die and many will fall_

_Who will answer the light's call?_

_The Chosen Four will be the dark lord's downfall_

_As Lions and Serpent unite to battle him together_

_If the time is right, the dark lord will fall_

_And the Chosen Four will return to the Great Hall_

Harry reread it once more; not wanting to believe it was real. Dozens of questions swarmed his mind. _Who was this new friend? What kind of powers will swell? Who was the Serpent to join the Lions? Who was going to turn against them? What did this have to do with them being here? How and why was the dark lord getting even stronger now?_ These were some of the questions swimming around in his mind as he looked at Dumbledore for an explanation.

Dumbledore sighed, took of his glasses, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then put his glasses back and looked at Harry. "I cannot explain it all Harry, you must understand this. I did not even want to bother you with this, but since I have kept some things from you before and I now regret that, I will not keep things from you anymore as long as you are involved," he said truthfully. Harry nodded for him to continue.

"Harry, as you know, Voldemort is Salazar Slytherin's heir. He is the one being referred to here as the son of the serpent. As for that new friend you will find, I do not know who he is or if he is even human or not," he began. "The world will be ignorant to the warnings that are concerned with Voldemort and will probably not believe he is back. Yes Harry, they will ignore many things just because they do not want to believe Harry," he said quickly after seeing Harry's confused expression.

Harry nodded once more, remaining silent. "This prediction also means that Voldemort is preparing to fully go on the offensive. Which means many of us must stay alert and be sharp. Once you go back to Hogwarts, along with your new friend, we will begin training you four. Which I expect to be Hermione, you, Ron, and the new one," he told him. "Most disturbing is the traitor that is said to stab you in the back and to make life worse for you, worse than it already is," Dumbeldore continued cautiously.

Harry was hurt, angered, and confused. He understood that part, but he couldn't believe that one of his friends would hurt him like that. Especially one of the Four, so then they would be Three after that traitor. "It means that only you can stop him then," he went further, "This also means that you will join forces with a Slytherin. Whoever it is, I do not know. I do know that this Slytherin will be part of the 'four' and he will help in Tom's downfall," he informed him. This was all easy for him to understand except for the traitor part.

"Well, Moody will be guarding right outside and Severus will make frequent visits to make sure you are alright. We expect you to begin exercising, physically that is. So that you will be fit once we begin training at Hogwarts," Dumbledore explained as he looked at Snape and Moody. Harry nodded, "Okay," he said quietly. This was too much for him to handle.

"Thanks Sirius thanks a lot. Thank you also for the...information..," he said to them all. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he smiled. Snape averted his gaze; he had a lot on his mind about Potter right now. Some things to rethink and brood on. Moody just grunted. A few minutes later, they were out the door. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Snape apparated back to Grimmauld Place while Moody went under his invisibility cloak and stood guard outside.

He didn't have much of an appetite so he skipped dinner and went straight to bed. He thought about the prophecy. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep…

* * *

**_Hogwarts, Entrance Hall..._**

"Headmaster, if I may ask. Why did you not tell Potter about Granger?" Snape said, slightly curious at the fact that Dumbledore had not mentioned it at all. Dumbledore nodded ghastly, remembering what happened.

"Well Severus. Miss Granger was returned today. She was dropped at the gates of Hogwarts, unconscious..." Dumbledore told the Potions Master, who looked quite alarmed at that. "Do not worry Severus, no Death Eater infiltrated Hogwarts," he calmed the professor.

"But what if they had put a curse on her? Maybe the Imperius?" Snape asked, looking at the Headmaster who was slightly pale. "Poppy and Ihave run numerous tests and diagnostics. We have found no traces of any curses or charms used on her," the headmaster replied. Snape nodded and bade goodbye as he walked back to the dungeons. He was going to ask the other Death Eaters that still trusted him if they knew anything about this. He shook his head, I think I'm starting to care for those them, he thought and banished the thought as he scowled at himself...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay, hopefully more reviews come! Thanks htman! MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! Tell me what you think. That's all for now..


	4. Birthday Surprise

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse, only the plot of this story and its characters.**

**NOTE: I WILL BE WRITINGTHIS STORY AS LONG AS I GET REVIEWS! SO IF YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I have edited Chapter two and this Chapter is edited as well, so re read it if you will... only edited slightly in this one and I only added a bit to the end into chapter 2...**

_HighElvenWizard _

* * *

**Apocalypse: the Beginning of the End **

**Chapter Three**

_Birthday Surprise…

* * *

_

_As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep…

* * *

**Number Four Privet Drive...** _

For the next four weeks, Harry began to train and exercise. He ate more (from the food the Weasley's sent) and he also began to gain weight. His routine was running one mile away then running back, so that was two miles in the morning, then he would do some stretches, then at least twenty-five to fifty pushups and sit-ups. This was all before Turby and Arnold arrived and he had to do work. After that, he would take a shower, eat and drink, and then go and study. He was doing pretty well and had already gained about twenty pounds, most of that weight coming from his now slightly bigger muscles. Harry sighed, it was July 22 on his calendar. Nine more days until my birthday, he thought to himself as he lay on his bed. He had just finished his 'breakfast' with the Dursley's. He was already running about three and half miles a day and doing eighty to a hundred pushups and sit-ups. To him, he didn't look any different and he even thought that it wasn't doing anything to help him. But he decided to do it anyway and wait for the outcome.

When he began running, he had only made it two blocks before he collapsed onto the sidewalk, panting and sweating like crazy. He had to wait for a few minutes before he could stand without wobbling and he had to walk/crawl all the way back to the house. Now, he knew he was getting better and better at this. Although he didn't notice the physical change that much, he knew he was getting stronger somehow. He had to study next but decided to give himself a break. It was Saturday morning and he didn't have to work in the garden until after lunch. Suddenly, he frowned. This is the last day for the garden, then we're done, he thought sadly to himself. He would greatly miss Turby and his awesome stories about some war called Vietnam or something. He would also miss Arnold and his jokes and stories about school.

Before he knew it, lunch had come. He opened the loose floorboard in his room and took out a plate, a fork, some gravy, mashed potatoes, and chicken. The Weasleys were sending him lots of food these days. Just as he set down his third chicken leg, he heard a tapping coming from his window. The tapping was faster and more insistent now as he put down his food and wiped his hands on a tissue next to him. He opened the window and welcomed the snitch-like owl. The owl sped around the room, circling overhead as Harry rolled his eyes. "PIGWIDGEON!" he cried as used his seeker reflexes which he had honed over the years to grab the owl. His aim was right, but he almost crushed Pigwidgeon. It hooted in pain as Harry took out the two letters that were charmed to be light so that Pig could carry them.

Harry placed Pigwidgeon on Hedwig's perch since she wasn't there yet. He gave Pig some water and a few bits of his chicken. He sat down on his bed and opened the first letter.

_Harry,_

_How are you holding up? Are those poor-excuse for humans treating you well? If not, Fred and George are willing to go and talk to them for you. Hehe. Everything is fine here, Hermione just owled me and told me to do my homework but I'm too lazy. I mean, come on! Its summer time! Anyway, sorry to say this mate but we can't pick you up. We are going to be leaving for the United States on the 4th of August and we won't be back until the week of the start of school. I'm so excited! We've never gone THAT far before. Must be that new job dad got, though he won't say what he does now. All we know is that he isn't in the Department of theMisuse of Muggle Artifacts anymore. Well, wish me luck on my homework, have you done yours by the way?_

_Has Hermione told you about what happened to her? I'm really worried mate. If you don't know what happened, ask her._

_Ron_

_p.s. Ginny isn't coming with us though. She'll be staying in Grimmauld Place. The twins won't make it too because of their shop, but everyone else will be going._

Harry frowned as he read that they wouldn't be able to pick him up.Well, it's good for my training so I can train without distractions...but I really wanted to go to the Burrow, he thought. He frowned again as he reread the letter,what happened to Hermione?

He took a piece of parchment from his trunk, some ink, and a quill. He was about to write when he heard the familiar rumble of the Ford F-150 that Turby drove. He smiled and decided to enjoy the remaining hours with them. He put on a simple white shirt and some shorts and went to the garden. The last project was the new waterfall that Aunt Petunia wanted. They had already built the pond that the waterfall would empty into but not the actual waterfall itself.

"Hey Turby! Hey Arnold!" he greeted them, a huge grin on his face. " 'ey there 'arry! Too bad this is teh las' time we'll probableh see each other," Turby said sadly as he stepped out of the truck. Harry nodded in agreement as Arnold came around from the passenger side. "Hey Harry! What's up?" he said as he walked over to the back of the truck and picked up one of the rocks that would make up the waterfall. "Oh, nothing much...you?" he replied as he too got a rock and carried it over to the place where the fountain would be. The huge rock was extremely light in his hands now, unlike before when he thought it weighed as much as a car. "Yeah, same here," the 6'6" twenty year old said in return. Harry himself grew quite a lot, he was now a respectable 6'2".

Two hours later, they had built in the piping and the machine that would run the fountain. They finally placed the last rock on the tower of rocks. The end of the pipe was slightly hidden by the rocks as it squirted water out like a fountain. The water then ran down the rocks and into the pond, just like a waterfall. Harry had taken of his shirt earlier and so did Arnold. Turby had a sleeveless shirt on so he didn't mind the heat. They went inside and got themselves some juice and some sandwiches. When they were around, the Dursleys acted well with Harry. They just didn't want anyone to know what they did to him. Harry, in turn, never told them anything about the Dursleys, only that they were the relatives of his mother.

"Well, I'll certainleh miss yeh 'arry. Yer a fine lad if I may say so myself," Turby said as they were about to leave. It was about four in the afternoon and he didn't want them to leave at all. Suddenly, Harry remembered something that he was going to give to them, "Wait! Before you go, I have something to give you guys," he explained as he rushed into the house and up to his small room. He tried to remember wherehe had placed it. He searched frantically for it but he couldn't fine it anywhere. Suddenly, he remembered that it was in his backpack which was in his trunk. He shook his head and grinned as he took out what he was looking for and ran back out.

They were waiting for him, confused looks on their faces. What could he be giving us, they both thought as they watched him walk towards them with his hands behind his back. "You didn't have to give us anything Harry, really," Arnold said, shaking his head. Harry grinned, "Well, I just wanted you to have these. They are a really tasty treat," he said as he revealed what he was hiding behind his back. It was an entire Trifle Cake which the Weasleys had sent him. " 'arry! We can't accept this! This is too much!" Turby began to complain but Harry thrust it into his huge hands. "No, you have to take it. I've had so much fun with you guys and I hope you won't forget to write or visit sometime soon," he said, not accepting no for an answer. Turby nodded, tears in his eyes as he placed the box with the cake in it in the backseat of the F-150. Tears of joy streamed down his eyes as he went over to Harry, "C'mere you!" he said as he engulfed Harry in a bone crushing hug.

It didn't matter really because Harry was quite strong now and it didn't hurt him that much. Arnold himself gave him a manly one-arm hug. "We'll miss you Harry. Don't forget us either. We won't forget to write you," he spoke before he looked at Turby and nodded. "Well 'arry, we got yeh somethin' too," Turby said as he took something from the backseat. "Well, since you were so extremely interested in battle tactics and such, we got you these books," Arnold said as Turby handed Harry two thick books. Harry didn't even flinch from the weight even though they were quite heavy. "Oh," he was all that he said as his eyes widened. "THANKS GUYS!" he said as they all grinned and smiled happily. "Well, we best be off now. There's yer aunt with the money," Turby pointed out.

Harry nodded as he read the titles of the books. _Advanced Battle Tactics _by_ Jeremiah Smither_ and _Battlefield Tactics Manual_ by _Henry Enriq_. Harry was anxious to read the books but decided to wait until later. Aunt Petunia stepped into view and handed Turby their payment. "There you go. Thank you," was all she said before turning to Harry and giving him his money. She didn't even bother to say anything as she turned around and went back inside the house. "Well, bye then. Don't forget to write!" Harry said as Arnold and Turby waved goodbye and drove off. Harry smiled then he went back inside and up to his room. He placed the books in his trunk, deciding to read them after he had finished all his homework so that it wouldn't conflict with his studies. He took his Potions homework and took a moment to curse Snape for giving them so much to do...

* * *

**_Somewhere in Greece..._**

The sky was slowly darkening and the excavation crew began to go home. Five men were left to guard the excavation from any robbers or any others who want to get their hands on the new excavation. They had uncovered an underground temple about twenty miles away from the ancient city of Thebes. They were still in the process of unearthing the temple, which they had found two days ago. The temple wasn't big, but it was buried deep down so they had to work hard to get to it. Three floodlights opened as three of the five men stayed inside the trailer that was next to the site. The other two guards were patrolling the site, having taken the night shift.

One of them pulled out a cigarette and lit it, staying in a dark area. The red light of the burning cigarette was the only way someone would have known he was there. He took a long pull from it and sighed. "Hey Joey! Where are you?" he called out. "Over here..." Joey replied as he came from around a rock, his flashlight turned on. "Damn this job...took it cause of the pay...but this is boring!" the man with the cigarette complained, throwing his arms up as he took another pull on the cigarette. Joey nodded, not bothering to say anything. It was really boring, but the pay was indeed well for just guarding some stupid stone temple.

Just then, they both heard popping sounds coming from the distance. Joey pointed his flashlight up, the light breaking into the darkness. "Hello?" he called out nervously. Just then, ten cloaked figures came out from the darkness, the flashlight shining on them.

"HEY! Who are you and what is your business here?" Joey said, slightly alarmed and irritated. The other guard took out his nightstick, "Look buddy, you better leave now or we'll have to...use force.." he threatened them. The cloaked figures looked at each other and laughed.

"Foolish muggles.." one of them spoke, causing some of them to laugh a bit more. Then, one of them raised his hand and silence immediately followed.

Joey looked at the hand and found that the light reflected off it, and it was...silver! A long wooden stick immediately appeared in the silver hand and the figure pointed it at the two guards.

"What, you going to hurt us with your stick?" Joey's friend taunted, laughing confidently and looking smug. "For that, you will be first," the figure said and pointed his stick at him.

"Crucio!" the figure said. Suddenly, the guard dropped his nightstick and fell to his knees, clawing at his head. "AAAHHHHHH!" he screamed in absolute pain as his eyes were filled with terror, fear and pain. His scream pierced the silence as Joey's mouth hung open in shock.

"Whatever it is your doing, stop it!" Joey said, trying to sound confident. The figures laughed. "Take care of them," the silver-handed figure ordered as the others chuckled coldly. One of the figures raised his hand, having a different looking stick in his hand this time. "Fresh muggle. Excellent... Avada Kedavra!" he yelled. The green light headed towards Joey. His last thought was, What the heck is a Muggle?

The other three guards, after hearing the scream, took out the heavy artillery. Two of them had shotguns while the other had a magnum. One of them got a radio and exited the trailer. "Joey, you there?" he spoke into the radio, raising the magnum in his one hand as his fellow guards came out, shotguns raised.

"Joey? Come in Joey. Joey, you there? JOEY!" hecalled frantically into the radio again. Only static answered his call.

Just then, he heard a voice say something. He whipped the gun to his left and saw a cloaked figure just before the floodlights shut off. He squeezed the trigger as sweat formed on his forehead.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

He fired five times, just then, a green light appeared and headed towards him. Darkness enveloped him as his body was thrown twenty feet back. The others, seeing where the green light came from, raised their shotguns and fired.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Their shotguns spat out bullets, they heard a scream and each smiled triumphantly.Suddenly, the trailer behind them exploded, causing them to drop to the ground, their weapons leaving their grasp. Just as theytried to grab their weapons,their every nerve began to scream in pain. It felt like knives cutting them up from the inside and coals on their skin. Their heads were thumping, as if a hammer was incessantly pounding on them. They knew no more.

"Lumos!" a fiew voices said at the same time. Then there was light. "Stupid Avery. Got hit by the muggles..." one of them said, shaking his head as he looked at the body that had huge holes, blood forming a puddle around the dead man.

"HURRY! We must find what the Dark Lord is looking for," the silver-handed figure yelled fiercely. "Leave Avery," the figure ordered, his voice displaying no emotion whatsoever. They entered the temple and the silver-handed figure took something out that seemed like a compass. They followed the arrow to a wall. "Stand back," one of them said. They did and the man raised his stick, "Reducto! Reducto!" he bellowed, the wall exploded forward, leaving a gaping hole that they could go through.

"Hurry, we do not have much time..." the silver-handed one said. "Yes, yes. We all know that Wormtail..." the one who had blasted the wall said icily. They went through the wall and then the compass thing glowed an eerie green. "It is in this room," Wormtail whispered. "Why are you whispering?" one of the other figures asked. His question was left unanswered as they fanned out in search of the object that their master so desperately needed. Suddenly, one of them shouted, "I have found it!" he announced. They rushed to him and in front of them was a pedestal with a small sort of ornate box. Behind the pedestal was a statue ofa god, Hades to be exact. Hades, the God of the Underworld. They stared at it in silence, but then the one who blasted the wall spoke, "Well, what are you waiting for? Take it so we can go!" The box had writing on it that looked like this: **βιβλίο από άρθρο νεκρός.**

He pushed one of the others forward and the figure stumbled and fell on his face. He grunted in pain as he picked himself up. He brushed himself off ever so slowly. "QUICKLY!" this time they all said it. The man sighed and took the box in his hands. As soon as he pulled it off the pedestal, the pedestal sunk into the ground. As soon as it stopped sinking, an arrowflew out of the statues belly button and barely missed the one who had picked the box off.

"Oh shit!" the figure said, ducking as two more arrows came from somewhere in the room. Soon, they were casting shield charms because half a dozen arrows flew at them every now and then. "There are anti-apparition wards here, hurry! We must make it outside!" they said. Just as he said that, one of them was struck by three arrows. One to the throat, the others to the legs. The figure gurgled, both hands clutching the arrow that went through the neck. The figure fell to the ground as they all ran as fast as their legs could carry them...

* * *

**_The following week, somewhere in England..._**

The night was dark, thefull moonwas out, the place was right, and the time was perfect. Voldemort cackled madly as theornate box he had stolen from Germany lay before him. The moon popped out from behind a cloud, shining in all its glory. If one looked closely enough, the moon had a reddish tinge this night. Voldemort noticed, and he knew it was indeed the right time. He concentrated, letting his power flow out of him.

"Hicego sum quodego dico vos ,ego sum vestri vinco iam. Orior oriri ortus ex cinis cineris , reverto vestri demented ego. Ut meus plurimus praemium vernula , nos mos partis in palma , cruor , quod dominion of orbis terrarum." he said, beginning the ceremony. He pulled out his wand and opened the lid of the box with the swastika on it. There lay the ashes of Adolf Hitler, the man who ruled about half the world before insanity gripped him.

"Ex cinis cineris orior oriri ortus quondam iterum quod exsisto reborn. Hic est lacrima of a centum angelus , postulo ut ressurect unus ex silenti etc!" he opened the box that he had gotten recently, from Greece. In it were crystallized tears of a hundred angels, ten tears are needed to ressurect a person from the dead in a ritual that happened only once every five years. Only one person could be resurrected that night when the moon is soaked with blood.

"I CALL ON YOU FROM THE OTHER SIDE! COME TO ME! SERVE ME FOR I AM YOUR MASTER!" Voldemort cackled evilly as his eyes glowed a malevolent red. The ground trembled as the wind howled. A swirling mist appeared out of nowhere, swirling around him and the box like a tornado that was too weak to pick anything up. A green and purple light glowed from the ashes of Hitler, and then black bolts of electricity erupted from the ashes. The trees swayed as the wind got stronger and the ground shook even more. Then, all was still and the wind blew no more. The moon hid behind another cloud, its reddish tinge no longer there...

* * *

**_Number Four Privet Drive, the day before..._**

Harry woke up as his internal alarm clock rang. He smiled as he heard birds chirping and the sun was just pouring a little bit of light into his room from his window. He crossed the hall and went into the bathroom to wash his face. He put on some shorts and a tight t-shirt and left to go run his seven miles. It was abouteight o'clock when he got back to the house.Just as he entered the kitchen, Dudley was exiting and they collided. Harry stumbled a bit back since Dudley washeavier, but Dudleyalmost fell, saving himself a split second before falling by grabbing onto the door.

"Freak! Get out of my way!" he said, pushing past Harryas he went up to his room. The house groaned from his weight. Harry shook his head, he couldn't be angry today. It was hisbirthday after all.The Dursleys were doing what they always did on his birthday, they ignored him. He didn't mind it at all, that was the way they did it throughout the time he was there anyway.Justafter eating his measly breakfast ofsome pieces ofsausage, a piece of toast, and an egg, someone knocked on the door.

"Potter! Answer the door!"Vernonsaid venemously, not looking up from his newspaper. "Yes uncle.." he said, slightly irritated. He stood and walked over to the front door. He opened ita crack but then it flew open, throwing him on the floor. "Ow," he rubbed his butt.He then heard the familiar laugh of the Weasley twins.

"Fred, George! Is that you?" he called out."Blimey Harry, how'd you know?" one of them said, must be Fred, Harry thought.

"Gee, how did I know...hmmm..." he said sarcastically. All three of them laughed as the twins appeared from under an invisibility cloak. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" they yelled. Just then, Dumbledore appeared behind them, smiling and his eyes twinkling madly.

"Happy 17th Birthday Harry. I believe that you can now...do magic?" he hinted.

At this, Harry brightened. "Hey! You're right! YES! I can do magic now!" he said, but just then Vernon overheard him say that. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BOY! YOU CAN'T DO MAGIC! IT'S ILLEGAL! AND WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE THOSE FREAKS DOING HERE!" he unleasehed his rage.

"You know what, shut up!" Harry said. Dumbledore's eyes widened as he felt a slight spike in magic from Harry, an extremely powerful spike of magic. Just then, Vernon Dursley was thrown into the wall along with his seat and he fell to the ground unconscious. Harry was shaking in anger as the twins and Dumbledore himself stared in surprise at this open display of such power.

"Harry, calm down..." Dumbledore said, "It is your birthday after all," he winked and at that Harry calmed down indeed. "We'll help you pack your things Harry, your staying in Grimmauld Place now," the twins said in unison as they headed upstairs, closely followed by Harry.

A few minutes later, they were down and out the door as Petunia and Dudley tried to revive their dad. Just before leaving, Dudley ran out and headed straight for Harry. "YOU FREAK! COME HERE!" Dudley yelled and made to tackle Harry but he sidestepped and Dudley ate dirt, literally. He sputtered and coughed, "WHY YOU.." but just then Harry kicked him hard in the face and he fell unconscious, his nose broken and he had a concussion as well.

"GO HARRY!" Fred cheered and George laughed. Dumbledore supressed laughing for if he did, that would be promoting violence.

"I'm sorry Professor, I'll revive him.." Harry apologized but Dumbledore stopped him. "No Harry, I think it would be best to...leave him like that.." he said before grabbing them all and apparating to Grimmauld Place.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall and Flitwick, Neville, Neville's Grandmother, Luna and her father, Susan Bones and her aunt Amelia, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Bill and Charlie Weasley, and even Hagrid screamed. The noise was defeaning as they all hugged him and said hello and all that. Even Dobby and Winky braved the sea of people to greet him happy birthday.

Fred and George went to their girlfriends, Alicia and Katie respectively as Dumbledore watched on from the side. "Harry! It's so good to see you mate! DAMN LOOK AT YOU!" Ron said, giving him a one armed hug. "You've been working out Harry!" Hermione said, winking at him. She hugged him too as his heart fluttered. Just then Ginny came and hugged him as well and his heart practically leaped from getting hugged from the girls.

"Wow Harry. You're a hunk!" Ginny said, wiggling her eyebrows. Harry blushed a very deep shade of red.

Luna came and hugged him too, she even made a comment about him as well and this caused him to blush even more. Everyone hugged him even some more as the Mrs. Weasley asked him if he liked the food they had sent him. "Me? Like it? I LOVED IT!" he announced as they all laughed heartily. Yes Harry, laughter! You need a lot of that this year.. Dumbledore thought, smiling. "HARRY POTTER!" Professor McGonagall said after seeing him with all the girls, even Alicia and Katie commented on his new looks. Harry gulped and thought he would be scolded for something.

"Happy birthday," she said softly and at this everyone laughed as Harry stood rooted to the floor, stunned at being pranked on by a professor. "You see, not only kids can have a little bit of fun," she said before heading towards Dumbledore.

"HARRY!" Sirius and Remus yelled as they gave him a fatherly and sort of brotherly hug. "Well, now that you're an adult. Maybe we can go and have some fun...as Marauders..." Sirius hinted and Remus smiled. Harry nodded, "Oh yes! I can't wait to do that!" he said enthusiastically. They laughed as the other two went off to go somewhere.

"Ahh! Harry! So good to see you!Happy Birthday! I do hope you finished your Charms homework?" Professor Flitwick asked. The Professor seemed to be greatly smaller now so Harry had to really looked down to see the Professor. "Why yes Professor! Of course I did!" he replied. The small professor was ecstatic, "Good! Good! I expect that yours be an excellent paper! Especially since your Patronus is corporeal!" he squeaked before moving off to join Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"So Harry, what have you been doing since we left you with those wretched muggles?" Hermione inquired as they sat in theparlor room. "Oh, nothing much. Fighting off Dark Lords and slaying Vampires and curing Werewolves in the process..." he said sarcastically. Ginny hit him on his shoulder, "Ouch! That was uncalled for!" he protested as they all laughed.

"Wait, before I answer, what is this Ron tells me about something happening to you, Hermione?" he asked seriously, shifting his position so he was facing her. She bit her lower lip as she looked at her shoes. "I'll tell you later.." Ginny whispered in his ear.

"No seriously! What did you do?" Ginny reiterated Hermione's question. Oh well, guess I have to wait until later, Harry thought, "well, I've finished with almost all my homework. Only history to go," he explained, which caused everyone to look at him in shock.

"Oh Harry! I am so proud of you!" Hermione said, smiling at him and then throwing her arms around him in a hug. Well, I guess whatever happened wasn't that bad, he thought as he saw that she was no longer..'sad'. "You see, unlike other people, WE do our homework," she said, looking pointedly at Ron who was oblivious to everything as he ate some spaghetti. Susan laughed and almost spat out the butterbeer she was drinking.

"Oh, ee?" Ron asked, his mouth full and his cheeks bulging. "RONALD WEASLEY! Don't you ever talk with your mouth full! Your ugly enough as it is.." Ginny said, losing herself to laughter near the end. Everyone was laughing as Ron swallowed and pretended to glare at Ginny who was laughing so hard.

"I said... who, me?" Ron repeated, scowling at Ginny who was still giggling quite a bit. "Yes Ron. I mean, you haven't done your homework at all, have you?" Hermionesaid. "Well...I..umm...well, you see...ARGH! Harry hasn't done it either!" he pointed at Harry.

"Haven't you been listening Ronald? He has done most of his homework and only has to do Histor of Magic now," Luna said from her seat next to Hermione. Ron looked appalled, "Please tell me that's not true," he said pleadingly, his eyes wide. "Sorry Ron, it's all true.." he said, shrugging as he stifled a laugh. "It's Hermione! She's rubbing off you! QUICK! Run Harry! I'll fend off the horrid beast!" he said jokingly. But Hermione wasn't laughing, "Ho-Horrid beast! Am I that bad?" she said before running off, tears in her eyes.

"Hermione!" he called but she ran upstairs. "I was only joking..." he said but Ginny stood and glared at him. She ran after Hermione and Luna ran after Ginny and Susan ran after Luna, leaving Ron and Harry alone. "Women...never understand them.." he said and Harry nodded his head to agree, he never did understand them either.

Just as soon as it started, the party was almost over. After a while, everyone just started singing "Happy Birthday". The girls had come down but were avoiding Ron and so they all sang Happy Birthday as the cake floated over towards Harry. "...happy birthday to you!" the last line ended and Harry made a wish that came from the heart. He blew the candles and as soon as he did that, the cake plopped itself on his head. Everyone was silent, thinking that their prank might've angered him.

He raised a finger and put some of the cake into his mouth using that finger. "Mmmmm...this tastes great!" he said aslaughter erupted all around. "Really?" Ron asked curiously, making everyone laugh even more. "Yeah Ron, here, try some!" Harry said and got a slightly large piece and threw it at Ron's face. At this action, a food fight started and even the adults joined in. About five minutes later, they were all covered in food, ranging from cake to potatoes and from ice cream to chicken.

"Ahh...well, here's the actual birthday cake!" Dumbledore said as another cake floated into the room, quickly followed by Dobby and Winky. "Happy Birthday Mister Harry Potter, sir," they said in unison, bowing low. Harry, covered in cake, threw some at them, which resulted in another food fight, though the cake was saved from disaster.

"Thanks guys, thank you very much. I appreciate this.." he said to them all as he cut his cake. They were clean now as Professor Dumbledore had casted acleaing charm on them all. They all ate the cake and talked with each other.

"Anyway, what else did you do besides your HOMEWORK Harry?" Hermione asked him once more. "Well, I studied some things and exercised quite a bit.." he informed her. She snorted, "Quite a bit eh? I wonder what would happen if you exercised all out," she replied, raising her eyebrow. Harry laughed, "Fine, it was an understatement. I exercised really well. Happy?" at this she nodded, "Well, I just read some other books besides our text books because I finished reading those and they were boring after the third time I read them over.." he continued.

At this Ron dropped his fork, which clattered onto his plate. "You're reading books? Bloody hell Harry! Are you okay? Are you sick? Do you feel well?" he said as he mock checked his temperature by putting his hand on his forehead. They all laughed again, "Haha, very funny Ron..." he said before resuming to eat their cake.

Then, Charlie and Bill stood and bid them goodbye.They had to go back to work and they would be scolded by their bosses if they were late. Moody came by along with a couple of Order members who greeted Harry happy birthday, had some cake, and left to do their jobs. Some of them were Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, and Elphias Doge. Mr. Weasley left as well, citing that his job demanded that he be there a lot. It was still a secret to everyone save maybe Dumbledore, who happened to know many things that other people kept secret.

Kingsley and Tonks left since they received a call from the Ministry, something to do about a suspicious intercept of a message of some sort that was related to an upcoming crime to be committed. The twins left as well, with their respective dates, their reason was that their shop needed to be run by them instead of just Kenneth Towler who was running the shop while they were away.

The professors and Hagrid had to leave as well, Hagrid giving a not-so-bone-crushing-hug-anymore to Harry before they left. Dumbledore left as well and so did . Soon, it was only Mrs. Weasley who was busy cleaning up, Sirius, who went upstairs to feed Buckbeak, Ron and Neville who were playing Wizard's Chess. Luna, Ginny, Susan, and Hermione were talking to one another. Leaving Harry with Neville's grandmother, Augusta, and Susan's aunt, Amelia.

"Thank you Harry. You've returned hope to me that he will be better than he is," Neville's 'gran' said. "I love him as much as any parent raising a child would, but sometimes he just doesn't have belief in himself and courage. You gave that to him," she said, looking him in the eye and thanking him once more before calling to Neville that they had to go. "Happy Birthday Harry! See you on the Express!" Neville said before they left.

"Well Harry, Susan has told me much about you. I first thought that you were just some attention-seeking stuck-up kid, but now I know that I am wrong. Susan has told me all about your adventures and I for one believe in you Harry. You are living up to the title of the-boy-who-lived. I also believe that V-Voldemort is back...Unlike everyone else..." she spoketo him for the first time, besides greeting him happy birthday earlier that is.

"Why, thank you Ms. Bones. You don't know how much that means to me," he replied, "One year people look up to me, the next year they loathe my very being, the next year I am their only hope, the following year I am the attention-seeking ass...It's getting very frustrating and tiring lately. Sometimes I wish that I could just burn the Prophet down, not before posting Voldemort is Back on the front page of the last edition and putting his picture in it..." he said truthfully, for some reason he knew she wouldn't get mad.

She chuckled, "Yes, sometimes I would want to do that too. Many of us actually, would want to do that.." she said. "Well, I best be off to work. The MLE needs to be run by someone," she said sarcastically. Harry grinned, "Nice meeting you Miss Bones," he said. "Just call me Amelia, Harry. Just call me Amelia," she said before telling Susan that they had to leave. She nodded and bade goodbye to them all. She ran to Harry, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek and whispered to his ear, "Happy Birthday Harry," she said before she left. Harry's heart was racing, damn these women! Why do they make me feel so...so...excited... he thought.

Sirius came back down, "Well, let me show you your new room Harry," he said excitedly. "New room?" Harry asked, puzzled. What did he mean by new room? He followed Sirius upstairs. Thirty minutes later, he was settled into his new room, it was a new room indeed, and they were all sleeping. He smiled, this was the best birthday he ever had. With the thought of Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Susan on his mind, sleep took him in its wake...

* * *

**_Somewhere in England, present time, right after the ritual..._**

Voldemort was drained magically and exhausted physically and mentally. That had taken a lot more out of him than he had thought it would. That only meant that he was really slow on getting back his power. He needed a new way, a quick way of getting his powers back. He would speak to Nagini about this, maybe she has an idea. Voldemort looked at the box where Hitler's ashes were supposed to be. Did it work? It damn well should have! He thought as he peered into the box. The box was empty, theashes were no longer there.

He smiled a cold, evil smile as he turned around. There he was, bowing to him. "Master, you called me to serve you?" he asked, his voice void of emotion. Voldemort cackled evilly as a lone lightning bolt cracked through the sky, breaking the silence with the ensuing thunder. Adolf Hitler walks the earth once more...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay, hopefully more reviews come! Thanks sirius009! but howcome only if it isn't H/Hr ship? o.o anyway, H/Hr WILL get together in like ten or fifteenchapters or so...too bad you won't read it if its H/Hr... 

MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! Tell me what you think. That's all for now..


	5. Breakout!

Still no more reviews?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in the Potterverse except my wand, my robes, my book, and the plot and characters I create. Oh, and some new spells too. hint hint**

_HighElvenWizard_

_

* * *

_

**Apocalypse: the Beginning of the End**

**Chapter Five**

_Breakout...

* * *

"Thanks Sirius thanks a lot. Thank you also," he said to them all. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily as he smiled. Snape averted his gaze; he had a lot on his mind about Potter right now. Some things to, rethink and brood on. Moody just grunted. A few minutes later, they were out the door. Dumbledore, Sirius, and Snape apparated back to Grimmauld Place while Moody went under his invisibility cloak and stood guard outside. He didn't have much of an appetite so he skipped dinner and went straight to bed. He thought about the prophecy. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep…

* * *

_

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office, three days after the resurrection..._**

Dumbledore had just woken up and the sun was above the horizon already. Fawkes greeted him goodmorning with his usual soothing voice. Goodmorning Albus Fawkes greeted him, cocking his head to the side. "Goodmorning Fawkes! Had a nice rest, I hope?" the headmaster replied, his eyes twinkling slightly.

Why yes, thank you for asking Fawkes crooned back. Dumbledore nodded and sat down behind his desk, looking at some papers in front of him. He sighed, "More paperwork..." he mumbled as he reached out for one of the papers that were sent to him. Suddenly, the door to his office flew open, banging on the wall as Severus Snape entered, looking extremely worried and fearful at the same time.

"Headmaster, I have disturbingly important news," Snape started, his eyes wide with fear and his hands shaking. For the first time in his life, he didn't bother to hide his emotions. Dumbledore looked quizzically at the Potions Master before him, motioning for him to continue.

"Well Headmaster, Voldemort has found out I am a spy. Stupid Wormtail, he followed me when I came back here to report the other day..and I was ignorant enough to not check if I was being followed..." he began. "I was hopingTom wouldn't find out any time soon," Dumbledore interrupted, and thought for a little while."Go on," he urged Snape, who took a seat and inhaled deeply.

"Well, that was the good news..I guess," Snape told him after a while, looking extremely depressed now that he somehow had not much use in the fight against Voldemort anymore. "It's alright Severus. We will find something that you may be able to do," the headmaster assured him,

"Now, what is the...bad news?" Dumbledore asked reluctantly. Snape looked Dumbledore in the eye this time and saw that the old man didn't have his usual twinkle anymore. Snape sighed and wondered how best to say what he had to say.

"Headmaster," he hesitated, "Voldemort...has resurrected one Grindelwald's servant from before..Adolf Hitler has been reborn," he reported, getting straight to the point. The headmaster looked alarmed, feeling and looking as old as he really was.

There was complete silence as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, one of the most powerful wizards, and one of Voldemort's most feared enemies, tried to think of how best to tackle this problem. For indeed, it was a huge problem on their part. The resurrection of Hitler meant that Voldemort would take the battle to the Muggle world, not only the Wizarding world.

"Thank you Severus, I will call an emergency Order meeting soon. We must think of how best to solve this problem," Dumbledore said after a moment of thinking. "Headmaster, if I may ask, what do you think we can do to counter...Hitler?" Snape ventured curiously. "I believe that...our best chance as of now, is to inform the Muggle governments of the crisis. The war has already begun Severus," the headmaster replied sadly. With a nod, Dumbledore dismissed Snape from his office and he began to call the Order members for an immediate meeting...

* * *

**_Berlin, Germany...that same day..._**

More than one hundred cloaked figures appeared in Berlin. Some of them went to the Reichstag Building, the heart of the government, some went to the Spreebogen area, to the north of the Reichstag building, which had all the Federal Buildings. Other cloaked figures appeared in military bases all around Germany. A little over twenty minutes later, many key positions in the government were under Voldemort's control. More than half of parliament, the president himself, the secretary of state, the high-ranking officers of the Bundeswehr (German Army-which includes land, sea, and air forces along with some National Medical Service departments), and ambassadors.

Voldemort smiled, a smile that would instill fear in anyone, even Hitler. Adolf Hitler looked at his new master with an expressionless face. He was bound by magic to do as Voldemort wished and when his master shared his plan with him, he was eager to prove himself once more. Gone was the insane and ignorant fool who hurt the pride and honor of the German people, gone was the psychotic tactician. He was now a new kind of Hitler, one that was firmly anchored in sanity, one that would be a force to reckon with.

"My Lord, when may I be able to demonstrate my loyalty to you? I woul like to do so immediately, I tire of lazing about here. I am eager to start and test some of my new war plans," Hitler said boldly, looking at Voldemort with a pleading look. Voldemort smiled once more, his most evil smile. "Soon my Hitler. Soon you will be instilled at the top of Germany. Soon, you will unleash your armies against the rest of muggle Europe. You know of my plan and your place in it, be patient, all is going as planned," he replied.

Master, he will be of great use to us indeed..you chose who to resurrect wisely... Nagini hissed at him from the base of his throne. Voldemort silently agreed, he will be of good use indeed..

* * *

**_12 Grimmauld Place, next day..._**

Harry woke up early, so early that the sun was just beginning its slow rise. He felt refreshed and happy today but he did not know why. He shrugged it off that it was just because he had a blast on his birthday. He put some shorts and a tight fitting shirt and ran outside. He had never taken time to see the neighbourhood so as he ran he looked about him and observed the place.

The neighbourhood was mostly filled with old and rundown warehouses our deserted buildings. Now and then a clean and inhabited house came into view, but those were scarce. Even the trees that lined the sidewalk were all dead and the street seemed to be void of any cars at all. Continuing on, the farther he got from Grimmauld place, the better the area seemed to get. Soon enough, the trees that dotted the sidewalks were alive and some even bloomed flowers. The big, old, rundown buildings were replaced by new or slightly used buildings that were inhabited. There were people walking and talking and there were shops here and there. Some people were tending their gardens or mowing the lawn.

A usual car came by now and then as Harry ventured even further. He kept running at a steady pace, occasionally nodding at people he passed, who greeted him in return. After a while, he finally started to run back, but then he stopped cold. Where the hell am I! he thought to himself as he looked around. He couldn't really remember which roads and paths to take back home. He began to run in the general direction he came from as he tried to remember.

Now and then he saw something that he remembered seeing and went in the direction opposite of how he saw the thing earlier. Soon, he was back and the gloomy and rundown area where Grimmauld place would be, but he couldn't find it. He wandered around nervously, his eyes darting here and there as he felt for his wand in his pocket.

DAMN! I didn't bring my wand! he smacked himself in the head at the thought. Sirius is going to kill me, he thought to himself as he walked here and there, sometimes going back to where he started from. After a while, he had an idea and looked for the nearest and tallest building he could find. There was a six story apartment complex that was totally trashed and abandoned. Perfect, he thought, seeing as how it towered over the other buildings in the area. He ran to the front doors that were broken off their hinges and went inside.

It was cool and damp as he saw some moss ,or something that resembled it,on the walls. He sighed and looked for the stairs, running into cobwebs now and then. He found the stairs and when he tried to open the door, it creaked slightly but then it stopped about halfway open. He squeezed himself through, breathing in and holding his breath. He finally made it through after some effort, dang! this muscles sure are quite a nuisance in tight spaces, he thought humorously as he climbed the stairs.

He had an idea and went back down. He paused for a moment at the bottom of the stairway and then he began to run up. He ran and ran all the way up to the sixth floor, which didn't take too long. His breathing was slightly faster as his heart raced. That would be a good work out, he thought as he stepped outside, the roof door was nowhere to be seen. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked out, searching for the familiar house. THERE! his mind screamed at him as his eyes passed over it. It was slightly obscured but he knew that was it. He planned the route to get there and made a mental note in his mind to run up and down the stairs for extra exercise some time.

He ran back down, though running down was way easier than going up. He ran back to Grimmauld Place and knocked on the door. It flew open as a slightly angry and amazingly worried Sirius Black looked at him with relief. "Where have you been? What were you thinking? Something could have happened! You could have been attacked! You didn't even bring your wand! You were all alone! You could've lost your way! What were you doing?" he blurted out so fast that Harry only heard a little of what he said.

"I am not a child okay? I can take care of myself. I know I didn't bring my wand, I'll bring it next time," he replied, pausing at the look his godfather gave him when he said next time.

"Nex time?" Sirius asked incredelously.

"Yep. I'm exercising you know, this will help me become strong enough to face him," he said confidently. "I'm going to be going every day I can and you cannot stop me. You can join me if you want, but I will go whether you like it or not," he said defiantly, daring Sirius to contradict him.

Sirius was about to berate him when his eyes softened and he nodded in understanding. "I see, well I'll keep an eye on you in my dog form now and then. Do not ever leave without your wand, do you understand? As long as you tell us you're going and how far you're going and how long you'll be, we won't have any problems," he told Harry.

He nodded, "I guess I can live with that," he said before his stomach gave a huge growl. "You acted like Mrs. Weasley you know..." he said jokingly as Sirius turned red. Harry laughed, "So good to see you again Mrs. Weasley!" he greeted Sirius, laughing so hard that he had to hold on to the door.

Sirius just growled and mock glared at Harry as he tried to supress a round of laughter himself. He failed miserably. He laughed along with his godson as he let him in, closing the door behind him. "Well, why don't we get some breakfast. I believe that we might be able to do something productive today.." Sirius said, clasping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "As long as I eat, I'm happy," Harry replied, grinning as his godfather smiled as well. They went to eat breakfast as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came down looking happy but groggy...

* * *

**_Somewhere in England, that very same day..._**

"Wormtail!" Voldemort spat, calling for one of his important servants. "Y-Yes mi-mil-lord?" he stuttered as he bowed deeply and kneeled in front of his master. "I believe that it is time the Dementors joined our ranks, we will need their services shortly," he hissed with delight.

"It is also time to free...my loyal servants..GO! Azkaban shall fall," Voldemort ordered as he cackled, malicious energy surrounding him. Hitler watched on, smiling at his master's evil but frowning at his owncurrent inactiveness. Soon, he reminded himself, very soon...

* * *

**_Azkaban Prison, three hours later..._**

Azkaban Prison was located on an island. A barren piece of rock that housed a castle which was filled with all types of proposterous fiends. The range of inmates was wide, killers, rapists, thieves, psychotic people, druggies, and the usual evil person filled up the cells here in Azkaban. It is here that one could find more than a thousand dementors, filthy dark creatures that suck the happiness and life out of you. When you are around them, you cannot think of any happy thought and you feel cold, colder than humanly possible. Most go insane after a few days but some hold out well.

The dementors have a leader and that leader is always titled, The Dark Voice, for he can communicate and control the dementors. They take orders from the Voice and even change their thoughts or opinions of things, not that they have much of that anyway. There were twenty aurors along with the warden that were added for additional security. Thier offices and guard areas were protected by powerful spells that negated the effects of the dementors' presence.

Two aurors were guarding the apparation area where prisoners were brought in when fifty figures with white masks appeared. "Holy sh-" the first auror didn't have a chance to complete the thought as he fell to the ground, dead. His fellow auror died a split second after.

"Free our comrades! Free them!" Wormtail screamed as five more aurors appeared, closely followed by dementors. Suddenly, the Dark Voice spoke and commanded the dementors to attack the aurors. Although they were confused, they obeyed the order. The aurors were fighting the Death Eaters when the dementors suddenly swooped down on them and gave them the Kiss.

"Expecto Patronum!" one of the aurors yelled, a thick silver shield appearing over him and his two partners. "What the hell is going on here? Why have they turned on us?" the auror asked, casting the spell again when it faded. "I don't kno-" his fellow auror started to answer but his neck was suddenly cut open, blood squirting everywhere.

"There's too many of them! Retreat to the warden's office!" his partner said and thats just what they did. The dementors began to swarm over them as they met up with the remaining aurors and the warden. "Oh no," the warden said as they all raised their wands and cast the patronus charm. A thick shield appeared in front of them all as they each powered the Patronus.

Just then, the Death Eaters arrived at the area and began to cast spells at them. The aurors then decided that they were about to die so they might as well die fighting instead of defending. With a war cry they charged the Death Eaters as the dementors began to swoop down on them.

Twenty minutes later, the twenty-one aurors were dead at the cost of thirty-three Death Eaters. Just before releasing all the prisoners, Wormtail used the sonorus charm and his voice boomed, echoing throughout Azkaban.

"The Dark Lord has returned. Those of you with the Mark, report to him immediately, you know where to go," he announced.

Then he spoke again, "The Dark Lord wishes to have your services. Have you craved for power? Craved to spill blood? To kill and to instill fear into the hearts of many? Join him now and your life will be spared. All those who do not will suffer a very painful death," he boomed before returning his voice to normal and heading towards the apparition area.

There were only a few captured Death Eaters, but they were the ones in Voldemort's inner circle. "Wormtail, it's about time you got here," Luscious Malfoy said icily before disapparating with the other Death Eaters who were imprisoned here.

"Those of you who wish to recieve the Mark must pledge loyalty to Voldemort, attach yourself to a Death Eater so you may be transported. Those of you who do not wish to do so, will be killed," he announced to them as they frantically searched for a Death Eater to hang on to.

There were very few who refused and they were killed on the spot. They all apparated back to one of the Death Eater camps set up all across Britain. By the time the Ministry was aware and sent backup, Azkaban prison was as silent as a grave...

* * *

**_Azkaban Prison Breakout_**

_by Jermiah Perlington_

_Disturbing news was found out today about Azkaban Prison. The widely known prison is now deserted for reasons unknown. Some say that the dementors grew tired of guarding the prison and left, taking the prisoners with them to feed. The Ministry of Magic refuses to comment on this situation as nearly eight hundred prisoners disappeared along with three times that number of Dementors. Minister Fudge was unavailable for any comments about this as this reporter tried to get an appointment with him, his secretary outright flatly refused, stating that the Minister is very exhausted. The Wizarding public has a right to know and this reporter wonders why the Ministry did not act quickly. At least twenty-one aurors were killed, some from multiple wounds but most are from Unforgivable curses such as the killing curse and the crutacious curse. At least fourty other bodies were recovered from Azkaban, all of them seemed to have been recent inmates of the notorious prison. This reporter will try to get the truth out, the public has a right to know. More updates will be written as we follow this mystery._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thanks salorsuns! I hope you keep reading and I hope you like this chapter! NO MORE REVIEWS? Please? 

**Word count: 3156**


	6. Heil Hitler

**Still no other reviews:(**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in the Potterverse except my wand, my robes, my book, and the plot and characters I create. Oh, and some new spells too. hint hint**

_HighElvenWizard_

_

* * *

_

**Apocalypse: the Beginning of the End**

**Chapter Six**

_Heil Hitler...

* * *

_

**_New Order Headquarters, three days after Azkaban was emptied..._**

Everyone was in shock. Dumbledore had told them about Hitler being resurrected and now that Azkaban was emptied of a little less than a thousand evil wizards who would probably join Voldemort, they were stunned. The strongest emotions were fear and anger. Fear that Voldemort's ranks have swelled, anger because of the aurors killed and because of the Ministry's stupidity.

"So what are we going to do about this Albus?" Minerva McGonagall inquired softly, looking up at the silent wizard. "I believe the best course of action is to inform the Muggle governments about this," he informed them all, "But, I am open to any other suggestions you may have" he added, looking at them all.

There were a few conversations and discussions, in the end, they decided that Dumbledore was right. The Muggle world was going to be involved in their war soon, so why don't they alert them beforehand? That was the general thought of the Order members as they looked at Dumbledore, voicing their agreements.

"It is settled then. I will visit the heads of the governments of France, Russia, America, Britain, Poland, Denmark, the Czech Republic, Belgium, the Netherlands, Austria, Switzerland, Ireland, Italy, Spain, Australia, China, Japan, Egypt, Bulgaria, Romania, Canada, Sweden, Algeria, Morroco, Libya, Israel, Pakistan..." he continued on and ended with Mexico.

His usual twinkle gone and his face serious, he spoke to them, "We are unofficially at war as of today. The clouds of darkness are forming and soon the storm will come. We must be ready and we must fight for the light. There is a difference between what is right and what is easy. The difference between us and them," he paused, "is that we choose what is right, what is difficult to do while they choose what is easy, submitting to the darkness," he finished. "If you have any friends that are willing to help, get them to help us. We will need all the manpower we can have, we cannot fight this war alone," he asked of them, "take those who you trust, we need strong trust in each other. A traitor in our midst would surely break us and our plans will go to hell," he continued.

"Meeting ajourned. You will be informed of the time and date of the next meeting. Your assignments have been handed out to you already, you know what to do," he said as everyone began to leave. There was little talking as everyone processed the information they had just received. The war was already well underway...

* * *

**_Grimmauld Place, after the meeting..._**

Sirius and Remus returned from the meeting, their faces white as the moon. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at them with concern but decided not to pester them about what was wrong. That would just irritate them, they all thought. Harry and Ron played chess as Hermione read_Commonly used Curses andHow to Use/CounterThem_by _Gellilaiah Herumia_ while Ginny watched the boys. Sirius and Remus hadn't spoken a word by the time dinner rolled by and they both excused themselves and left to go to their own rooms.

The four gave each other confused looks as they wondered what they were so shook up about. "Must be something about Voldemort maybe," Hermione said, her theory was very believable. "Maybe it has something to do with the Azkaban Breakout!" Ginny suggested, to this they agreed because it seemed likely.

"Or maybe...they saw Hermione naked.." Ron hinted, trying to ease the tension.

Hermione looked hurt and angry. Oh no, not again... Ron thought as she stormed out of the room. "Great job Ronald," Ginny said icily before running after the girl.

"Why don't I just keep my mouth shut at times.." Ron muttered under his breath, though Harry heard it. He didn't bother to answer that as they finished their food and went upstairs.

Harry thought about it while he tried to sleep. Finding that he couldn't go to sleep at all, he wandered around the house quietly, thinking about it. Just then, he walked into the parlor room and lo and behold! There was Sirius, sitting in front of a warm, cozy fire. He looked tired and his eyes were still showing some slight fear.

"Sirius?" Harry called out softly. Sirius whipped his head around so fast, Harry could've sworn he heard a crack coming from his neck.

"Oh, hey Harry. Couldn't sleep as well?" he said in a grave voice, staring back at the firing that flickered every now and then. Harry took a seat and dragged it next to Sirius'. Then he plopped himself down on it and looked at Sirius, "So... are you going to tell me whats bothering you?" he asked quietly, looking at his godfather.

Sirius shook his head, "It would be better if you didn't know Harry," he whispered as Harry barely heard him. "Why? Why are you keeping secrets from me? You don't trust me? Is that it? Tell me what happened Sirius!" he muttered angrily. At this, Sirius woke up, something in him just cut through the fear and sorrow that he had felt since the meeting ended.

He looked at Harry and saw him crying silently, here he was, the godfather of the son of his best friend and he had made him cry. He had hurt him when he knew he had to protect him. At that moment, he knew that Harry would need him and that they would need each other actually. Then a thought popped into his mind, a thought that sent a shiver down his spine. Harry was destined to kill or be killed and here he was worrying over some psychopathic Nazi arse who killed himself!

He was here for Harry, heck! He was living because of Harry. It was Harry that helped him endure the time he was in Azkaban, Harry that helped him and accepted him to his new status as his godfather. He felt that he had let down Lily, let down James, and most of all, that he had failed Harry. He didn't want to fail, no sir, not Sirius Black. So at that moment, he made a vow to help him when he needed it. Another thought that struck him was what would happen when he died. I have to make a new will now, he thought sullenly.

"Harry," he finally spoke. He broke out of his train of thought and gazed at Harry, he was no longer crying. "I'm sorry. I was being a prat. I know you care for me and want me to be happy, I'm sorry.." Harry began to apologize but Sirius would have none of it.

"Oh no you don't mister. You aren't apologizing for anything that doesn't need apologizing. I was the stupid prat this time. I'm sorry for keeping things from you, for letting you down, for being locked away from you when I should've been there for you, I'm the one who should be apologizing Harry. You made me realize that.." he said softly, his own unshed tears already forming. "Will...will you forgive me?" he said so softly that Harry had to replay what he heard before he understood.

Harry looked at Sirius, the closest person to a father that he had. He stood and enveloped him in a hug that could rival any hug that Mrs. Weasley dished out. "Of course I forgive you Sirius. It wasn't your fault, it was Peter Pettigrew's fault...it was all his fault...all his fault!" he spoke angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously as the house began to shake. Boy was he angry. Damn, he was angrier than ever, at that moment, he wanted to kill Pettigrew. Kill him for betraying his parents and letting them die, kill him for all the pain he had caused him, kill him for framing Sirius and seperating him from Harry, and kill him for joining Voldemort.

The house trembled and the walls and foundations groaned as Harry was enveloped in a coat of red light. Pictures hanging on the walls fell down, the fire was extinguished, the furniture fell over, and their were a few thuds and screams from upstairs. A minute of shaking later, Harry fell to the ground unconscious, exhausted from expending so much energy.

Sirius was staring in disbelief and shock at his godson, his mouth hanging on open. Remus burst into the Parlor room, his wand drawn.

"Sirius! Are you okay? Where's Harry? I didn't see him in his roo..." but he stopped short as he saw Harry's unconscious body on the floor. "What happened?" he asked as he rushed over to Harry.

He checked and saw that he was breathing faster and his heart was racing. He also had a slight fever and sweat was forming on his forehead. "SIRIUS! What happened?" he asked again, afraid of what he thought happened.

Sirius snapped out of it and fell to his knees. He grabbed Harry from Remus and took some floo powder. "I will...I will explain later Remus..go to the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts with the other three tomorrow.." was all Sirius said before throwing the floo powder into the fireplace and clearly stating "Hospital Wing, Hogwarts!"

Poppy stared wide-eyed at the new arrivals as she got some potions ready. She ran some diagnostic spells on him as Sirius stood by to watch...

* * *

**_Number Four Privet Drive, later that evening..._**

The ten Death Eaters advanced towards the house. "Reducto!" one of them said, pointing their wand at the door. It burst open as they filed into the home, searching every part of it. "WHAT THE..." but Vernon Dudley was stopped short as a stunning spell hit him, sending him reeling back. Dudley came out of his room, wondering what the noise was all about, he too was knocked over with a stunning spell. Petunia Dursley, on the other hand, was deemed 'unnecessary' and was killed on the spot.

"The boy isn't here, they moved him early..." one of the Death Eaters said disappointedly. "It doesn't matter, we have them," another spoke, pointing at Dudley and Vernon, "the Dark Lord has a plan for them..." he told them before they suddenly disapparated. One of them was left though, he stood outside on the front lawn and pointed his wand at the house. "Igneus Flamma!" he hissed as fire erupted inside the house. He smirked and cast the Dark Mark over the house before disapparating as well...

* * *

**_Hogwarts, Headmaster's Room..._**

Arabella Figg immediately fire-called Albus Dumbledore, who was only beginning to awaken as the sun began to rise. "Firecall from Arabella Figg, will you accept?" the fireplace asked. Dumbledore bolted out of his bed faster than one of his age could do and said, "I accept the call," and then he saw Arabella's face in the fire, she looked stricken.

"Professor! Come quickly! Privet Drive..destroyed...Death Eaters...aunt's body found...uncle and...son...body...missing" she said in between breaths, she looked like she had just recently been running around.

Dumbledore nodded, "Step back please," he asked as he threw extra floopowder to make the trip their. He stepped into Arabella's living room and dusted himself off as he changed his clothing with a flick of his wand. "Happened...dark mark..the muggles..." she was hyperventilating and her cats were swarming, wondering what was wrong.

"Arabella! Calm down!" he told her, looking quite concerned.

After a while she calmed down enough to talk straight. "When did it happen?" he asked her.

"About sometime between now and midnight I would guess..." she replied, "The bodies of Harry's uncle and their son weren't found although the aunt's was there, burnt to a crisp..." she informed him.

Dumbledore nodded, "I will examine the area myself, would you mind preparing some tea for when I return?" he asked her. She nodded and went into the kitchen as he left the house. There was a huge gaping hole in the ground between houses 5 and 3 and there was smoke everywhere. Yellow police lines were set up around the area as a police car stood watch. Dumbledore turned invisible as he inspected the area.

He muttered some incantations and found residual magic of an unforgivable. Most likely the killing curse, he thought. Then after that he found residual magic of some commonly used spells and a burning spell, followed by the Morsmordre spell, which caused the Dark Mark to appear over the house. It was still there, but only slightly now as the energy began to fade away.

He also sensed another spell was used, probably a moving charm. Such as Wingardium Leviosa or maybe...Mobilicorpus? he asked himself. Yes, that would be about right, he thought as he went back inside Arabella's house. She had just finished making tea and had already poured it. He canceled the invisibilty charm and sat down heavily on one of the plush, comfortable chairs.

He took a cup of tea and took a long, silent sip from it. Arabella did the same, though she finished hers while he left quite a bit left. "Do you have any idea where they are Professor Dumbledore?" she asked questioningly, looking at him. He knew she could sense if he was lying so he decided to tell her the truth for now.

"I believe that, they were taken to Voldemort" she flinched at the name"Why, I do not know, what I do know is that they are with Tom right now," he explained to her. She nodded and poured herself another cup of tea, she drained it once more.

"I must go Arabella, you understand. If you see anything unusual, just give anyone a call," he said as he bade her goodbye and apparated to the front door of Grimmauld Place. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open it.

The door opened and Dobby looked up at the serious headmaster, the twinkle in his eyes had long since past since he woke up."Sir Dumbledore! Dobby is most pleased you are here! Harry Potter and his godfather have been taken to Hogwarts sir! The Great Mister Harry Potter is sick!" Dobby said sadly.

"Sick? How? What happened? When?" Dumbledore asked, what rotten luckeveryone has this day.

"Dobby doesn't knows sir, all Dobby knowses is that Mister Harry Potter had gone to Hogwarts sir," the elf answered. "Dobby! Who are you talking to?" the familiar voice of Remus Lupin called from within the house. "Professor Dumbledore, sir!" he replied, swinging the door open and motioning for Dumbledore to enter.

"Have you seen Harry? Is he all right?" Remus asked, quickly followed by Ginny, Ron, and Hermione who asked pretty much the same thing. "I have not even heard that Harry was in the Hospital Wing until now," he replied solemnly.

"Why are you here then Professor?" Hermione asked inquiringly. "I have some news to tell, but I believe that I should say it in the presence of Harry," he told them.

"Well, we were on our way there actually.." Ron spoke, everyone nodded. "Very well then. Let us go," Dumbledore said as he stepped into the Parlor room, followed by the four of them. "Okay, I go first, then you three, then Remus," Dumbledore said before throwing some Floo Powder into the fireplace and stating his destination.

"Hospital Wing, Hogwarts!" was repeated five timesas they went to Hogwarts...

* * *

**_Berlin, Germany...current time..._**

Voldemort appeared along with Hitler in the Reichstag building. "This will be the place where you will get ready to strike, like a snake," Voldemort said, making the connection with 'snake' with pride. "Thank you my Lord. I cannot ask forany otherway to serve you," Hitler said in his Austrian, German accent.

"As long as you please me, you will be one of my most important servants," Voldemort told him. Hilter nodded in understanding, failure would mean punishment. If he failed many times, he would die once more, as he had before.

Just then, Luscious, Bellatrix, Nott, Wormtail, Rudolphus, Rabastan, Mulciber, and Rookwood arrived, Voldemort's Inner Circle. They all bowed as Luscious looked up from bowing. "My Lord, we are free and are now willing to do as you command once more," he said in a confident tone, although he was weak from the contact with dementors.

"Very well, this is Adolf Hitler," he said, pointing at the man who stood a little in front of him. They all gasped and stared at him. "Yes, he was dead, but I have brought him back," he informed them, his voice was emotionless. "He will be in charge of disrupting the Muggle world while we have our way with the Wizarding world," he told them.

They nodded in understanding, "A great plan you have devised, my Lord," Bella said happily. Voldemort smiled maliciously, "Yes, it is a good plan," he accepted her praise. "It is now time for him to work," he told them, "Rise my servants, we must plan our part. Adolf, you will go as scheduled. Be ready to fully strike at the beginning of next year. Until then, position and have light skirmishes," he ordered.

"As you command, oh Great One," Adolf said, kneeling before him. Voldemort licked his lips, "The price of each failure is this," he said and pointed his wand at Hitler. "Crucio!" he said as the man before him twitched in pain. He cried out, it felt like his skin was boiling and his organs were being ripped apart from within. Just as quickly as it began, it ended, leaving him gasping for air.

"I understand..." he said in a hoarse whisper. "Good, now come my most trusted servants. We must go and plan," he said evilly before transporting them all, save for Hitler, to his headquarters.

Hitler stood shakily and went to his office. He buzzed his secretary. "Yes sir?" the woman asked. "Call a meeting of the joint chiefs of staff and the heads of each and every department. I want it today at three, no excuses and no one is to be late," he requested, or actually, ordered. "Yes sir, right away sir," the secretary replied.

Hitler licked his lips, he was to dominate the world once more. This time, he thought, I will succeed...

* * *

**_Hogwarts, Hospital Wing..._**

They had arrived a few minutes earlier, but now they were seated all around Harry, who was in a coma. "Sirius, you look like you haven't slept! You need to rest," Remus told his best friend right before Sirius collapsed from exhaustion. He was laid on the bed next to Harry and they waited.

"Professor Dumbledore, what was the news you were going to tell? I don't believe that Harry will be out of his coma anytime soon..." Ginny said, she had a point. Dumbledore sighed and nodded, he wouldn't be able to get out of this one, "Well, the Dursleys were attacked.." he started, causing eveyone to look at each other. They hated them so and were actually happy that they were attacked because they were evil, especially because of what they did to Harry.

"Is that the bad news? 'Cause it sounds like good news to me..." Ron muttered under his breath. Dumbledore was still serious as he explained to them that the bodies of Dudley and Vernon were nowhere to be found, though Petunia's body was there.

"Strange, maybe they were captured for information?" Remus suggested and everyone thought that was a good idea.

"Yes, either way, I expect they are dead or nearly dead by now.." Dumbledore said wearily, looking at them all. They nodded and looked back at Harry.

"Well, I must be off. I have to find out what happened to the Dursleys. The Order has some other spies, though they were not as close as Snape was when he was still a spy.." Dumbledore said as he stood.

They looked at each other, shocked. "Um, professor?" Hermione called out right before the headmaster opened the doors to the infirmary. "Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked questioningly, looking at her through his half-moon glasses.

"Well...what do you mean by...WAS..that's past tense..don't you mean IS?" she asked, asconfused as they all were. Dumbledore slapped himself mentally, "Oh. well, he WAS. Yes, I used the past tense and it is correct. Your Potions Professor is no longer in Voldemort's Inner Circle, he was found out.." Dumbledore informed them, then he left.

"Serves him right, the git..." Ron cursed darkly. "Ron!" Hermione hissed, hitting him on the shoulder the same time Ginny did.

"Ow! That hurt! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his shoulders. Remus smiled for the first time that day, "Well Ron, he was helping the Order spy on Voldemort! It does not serve him right to not be able to spy anymore...now we may not know what will happen or what he is planning!" Ginny explained to him, hoping to get through his thick skull.

"Oh, right.." was all he said as he shrugged and just looked at Harry. Silence ensued as they thought of Voldemort, the war, their lives, the future, Harry, and some other things...

* * *

**_Meeting room, Reichstag building, Berlin, 3pm..._**

All the people in the room were under the imperius curse so Hitler had no trouble telling them what to do. The entire German Army High Command was there, along with the president, some parliament members under the imperius, and some other heads of departments. "We are here to plan World War Three," he began, "We must rise to our previous glorious self. We Germans are the supreme beings here, the French, the Polish, the Americans, the British...they are all inferior!" he shouted, raising his hands in the air for effect.

They nodded in agreement, as they should since they were under his control now. "I am not the Supreme Chancellor of Germany. You are here to follow my orders, but my presence must not be known, understand?" he barked, "Ja Herr!" (yes sir!) they replied in unison.

"Oberbefehlshaber des Heeres Brickotch, how many armored divisions do we have? troop divisions? tanks? planes? ships?" he asked question after question to the German Army High Command and they answered...

* * *

**_Downing Street, Two days later.._**

Albus Dumbledore appeared in the office of Prime Minister Lear McArthur. "Holy Cricket!" he yelped, grabbing his heart with his hand. "Who-who are you and wh-what are you doing here?" he asked, "how di-did you get in?" he stared fearfully at Dumbledore who looked extremely grave.

"I cannot answer all your questions now. Just know that I can do magic, I am a wizard, and I am here to warn you of something that I hope you will take seriously," he told the frightened man. "You ca-can do magic?" he asked disebelievingly. Dumbledore nodded, waved his hand and tea and some crumpets appeared on the table.

"Oh my," he looked in shock and awe at the use of magic. "We-well what is it? Wh-what d-do you want?" he asked.

"I will only tell you a slight summary. There is a war going on in the Wizarding world, yes there is an entire population of us," he informed the Prime Minister who looked doubtful at the mention of world. "That war is about to spill over to your world," he continued. "You see, there is a dark and terribly evil wizard who goes by the name of Voldemort. He has terrorized and killed many of us. He has resurrected one of the most evil men in your world," he paused. "Who?" the Prime Minister asked impatiently. "Adolf Hitler is alive. I expect that the German army is mobilizing and getting bigger as we speak," he told him.

To say the Prime Minister was dumbstruck was an understatement. "I do not have much time, I will answer only a few questions before I visit other governments to inform them of this as well. If you do not believe me, just check with whatever 'spy' stuff you have," he hinted. The Prime Minister did just that, he called up MI-6 and asked them for a report on the German Army, if it was mobilising or if there were more tanks and such things. They said they would have the report ready in two days.

"Well, ask away. My time is short," Dumbledore urged, looking at the time. "Well, I was wondering, who are you? Are you sure it is Hitler? Howcome there is a war? When will it end?" he shot a string of questions at Dumbledore. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am an important man in the magical world and I am one of the wizards that can battle this evil wizard and survive, though he is getting stronger now," he answered the first question.

"I am sure it is Hitler. I have a reliable spy in this wizard's inner circle. There is a war because this wizard wishes to 'cleanse' the wizarding world by ridding it off all those who are not pure wizard blooded," he explained in short. The Prime Minister listened intently to this, something deep within him told him that all this was true, but his mind did not really want to accept it.

"As for when it will end...I do not know," he said sadly, shaking his head. Lear nodded, "Who else are you visiting to tell this?" he asked. "I am going to France next, then to America, then to Poland and Russia. Tomorrow, I will be off to other countries as well, such as Australia, China, Japan, and Canada," he told him.

"Well, I must go now, my time has run out. I must be in Paris, I hope you will act on this information. The fate of your world hangs in the balance," Dumbledore said before disappearing into thin air with a pop. Lean rubbed his eyes, thinking that it was just a daydream. But when he looked down, he still saw the tea and the crumpets and he knew it was all real. The Ministry of Magic usually made it known to the Prime Minister of Britain about them, but this was not the case since Lean was just newly elected. Lean McArthur put his head in his hands and thought of what to do with the information he received. First though, he would call Paris to see if this man did indeed speak with the president of France and America as well...

* * *

**_Somewhere in Britain, same day..._**

Voldemort had sent them off to retrievesomebooks that he believed should be in the private collection of some rich wizard in America.He had sent Lucious and some Death Eaters to Gringotts though, there was something in a certain vault that he wanted back. "Nagini, your idea is good.I will look into this," he hissed back at the snake who had told him that maybe he couldalter the Mark so that he couldpassively gain power from his servants without knowing it.He needed to research on that to make sure it would work, he wouldn't want to kill all his servants in an accident.

"This is just a temporary thing before I find a way to regain most if not all or even more of my power.." he told Nagini. She nodded her head, or more like bobbed it.

_I understand master. You are slowly regaining your power, but it is too slow for you...you need more power and fast if you are to begin your reign of terror..._ Nagini hissed, her tongue poking out and moving up and down.

Voldemort nodded, "I understand the implications Nagini. You do not have to remind me!" he said irritatedly. Though he knew he could not really hate the snake, she was his most loyal servant of all. If Voldemort had the capacity to love, it was Nagini he would love...

* * *

**_Two days later, Reichstag bldg, Berlin..._**

Hitler leaned back on his chair and lifted his feet, crossing them on his desk. His boots thudding against the wood. He smiled, everything was going well. With the detachment of Death Eaters that his master had sent him, he had those who still had a free mind imperioed to his control. Others he couldn't imperio were killed by his Death Eaters. Strangely enough, there was only a small magical community in Germany which quickly came under Voldemort's control, so that would be no problem for Hitler.

The German Army was currently quite small, though powerful. He now used his Supreme Chancellor powers to increase production or importationof everything ranging from tanks, jeeps, trucks, gas, tires, rubber, guns, ammo, uniforms and such things to help run an army. In a matter of weeks, I will rule Germany with an iron fist! he thought, smirking. He looked at the calender on his desk and flipped it to January 1st.

The New Year would cause a distraction, no one would expect to be attacked. For now, he would use terror techniques. "Sir, sorry to interrupt but Planen Sie Bruch Chaos Hinunter is awaiting your orders to begin phase one," his secretary asked. "Tell them I will be down to meet them personally," he said and left the room, nodding at his secretary who told them on the phone that he would be there personally.

Ten minutes and a motorcade ride later, he was in the new secret Department of Terrorization which, on the outside, was just an obscure, smallcompany thatbrought no attention. "Supreme Chancellor!" everyone greeted, standing up. There were three Muslim men and four German men in the room. They were the planners and leaders of Planen Sie Bruch Chaos Hinunter (Plan Break Down Chaos) whose goal was to cause chaos and to break down the other governments.

"What will you hit first?" he asked curiously, wanting to know how good these men were. The Muslims weren't imperioed since they volunteered to do this willingly. Something to do about wanting to cause hurt to those who sided with America. They were members of Al Queda they said, but whatever that was, he didn't care as long as they were notorious and evil.

"We are hitting the Polish Government, the Netherland government, and the Belgian government. Then, we will move on to Austria, Switzerland, Denmark, and Czech Republic since the first three are just to get a feel for the job. Then we move on to bigger nations such as France, Spain, Italy, and Sweden," one of them told him.

Hitler nodded, "Good! Good! Do not disappoint me and you will be rewarded greatly," he said in a light tone. They smiled at this and looked at each other, greed in their eyes. "But, just know. I will not accept failure. Failure will be rewarded with your death," he said chillingly. They flinched slightly, but gained control of themselves. "Keep me up-to-date on your progress, Viel Glück!" he said.

Just before leaving, they all stood and yelled, "HEIL HITLER! HEIL HITLER! HEIL HITLER!" and at this Hitler smiled. Some things are back to the way they used to be, he thought...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **here it is! Chapter 6! I put up two chapters today! Please review! I appreciate it. I am actually sad, there are only three reviews...

REVIEW OR ELSE NO MORE CHAPTERS! BWAAHAHHAHA!

_HighElvenWizard_

**Word Count: 5300+**


	7. Amarria

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse, only the plot of this story and its characters.**

**NOTE: I do not know Poland that wellor evenFrance for that matter..so I am just guessing on locations here..locations of buildings that is..**

_HighElvenWizard_

* * *

**Apocalypse: the Beginning of the End**

**Chapter Seven**

_Amarria..._

**

* * *

**

_Just before leaving, they all stood and yelled, "HEIL HITLER! HEIL HITLER! HEIL HITLER!" and at this Hitler smiled. Some things are back to the way they used to be, he thought..._

_

* * *

_

**_Downing St., Prime Minister's Office, that same day..._**

"Sir, the report on the German Army is here. Should I bring the agent in?" Lear's secretary,Kristine Kerran, asked him. Lear snapped his head up at the mention of the report and nodded his head, "Yes, thank you Kristine," he replied, faking a smile. She nodded and looked back, she was talking to someone. She then opened the door a little more and twenty-five year old man came in. He seems to be fresh out of the university, Lear thought as the tall six foot man came to a stop in front of the Prime Minister.

Lear stood and extended his hand, "Good afternoon. May I ask who you are?" Lear questioned him as the agent shook his hand firmly. "Agent Berkinn, sir. MI-6, Level 7," he replied, "Nice to meet you Prime Minister McArthur," he continued as they broke the handshake.

"Please, take a seat," he said as they both sat down. There was a slightly thick folder in the man's hands, Lear read the title.

**TOP SECRET FILE**

**_Code Alpha Priority_**

Lear raised his eyebrows at this. A Code Alpha Priority was one of the highest priority levels for something. If it was a top secret file that was in Code Alpha, it must be really important and may hold immense confidentalinformation.

"Coffee? Tea?" the Minister asked politely, though deep inside he wished the man would refuse and just go on with it. "Tea would be fine, sir" he replied, smiling. Well, at least he is polite, the Prime Minister thought as he buzzed for two cups of tea. "Now, would you like to begin?" Lear asked, not wanting to wait any longer as he shifted in his seat.

The man nodded seriously, his smile gone and his friendly eyes now vacant of expression. He looked at the Minister and then placed the file onto the desk. "We did as you requested, Minister. What we found could very well mean the start of World War Three," the man said in a monotone, not wanting to get his emotions in the way.

The Minister nodded as he flipped the file open and looked at the papers. He skimmed through some of the papers and was dumbstruck as he kept on reading some of the sentences.

_G__erman Factories prioritize construction of war materials. _

_Tank, jeep, jet plane, truck, apc, artillery, and other war vehicles have increased in numbers as production rates are higher._

_More bombs, missiles, mines, ammo, and all othersupplies are being produced in rapid numbers or being bought in rapid numbers._

_German Government tries to keep it secret. New Supreme Chancellor appointed, identity unknown._

_Many workers sworn to secrecy, breaking of secretimminent death_

_German troops swell in numbers as new divisions are being created to accomodate growing numbers._

_Six SS Divisions named and created._

_Four tank battalions, five infantry battalions, two paratroopbattalions shift to the German-Polish border._

_Germany's West border now has certain divisions in strategic areas._

_Werhmacht is now center of the new German War Machine and is being fortified. Werhmacht almost invincible from air or land attacks._

_Eleven tank battalions, fourteen infantry battalions, one paratroop division, three artillery divisions and more setting up on the Southern border._

_Millions of Euros and Dollars spent on new War Effort..._

His mind was blasted as he reread some of the things that had caught his eye. His hands shook in fear as his eyes widened. He continued to read until he finished the report. Dropping the file on his desk, he looked up at the agent who was looking at him, displaying no emotions. Kristine came in with the tea, apologizing for being late, and left right after as she saw that they were discussing something important.

"Is there anything else that you can tell me that may not have been included in this file?" the Minister asked, his voice quite low. The agent thought for a moment, "Well, we did receive a similiar request from the CIA, saying that the President of the United States had ordered a report on the German Military and its movements," he replied. "We are currently collaborating with them on this," he explained as he took a sip of his tea and stood. "Well Minister, I must be off. That file is yours now, but if you wish, you may burn it. I have to be back, I was assigned to this project and I need to begin working," he said, bidding goodbye to the silent Minister he left.

After a while, he finally took a sip of his tea, though only a little since some of it went onto his pants due to his still shaking hands. He scowled and took out a handkerchief, which he always kept with him, and proceeded to wipe the tea off his pants. Afterward, he reached for one of the colored phones on his desk. He picked up the white colored phone and it began to ring...

* * *

**_Oval Office, White House, Washington D.C., United States of America..._**

The white phone that was labeled, _Downing St._ began to ring as the President looked up from the file that he received from the CIA. It was disturbing news, very disturbing news indeed. When that old man had come two days earlier, he had scoffed and laughed at what he had said. Now he knew that the..._wizard_ was right. "Thank you Sally," he thanked his secretary and reached for the phone just as the door closed.

"Good afternoon. Lear, is that you?" he said almost immediately after the phone touched his ear. "Yes, it's me Johnathan," the familiar voice replied.

"What is this about?" President Johnathan asked, tapping his fingers on his desk. He leaned back in his chair as Lear told him everything. The President was as white as paper as he soaked the information that had been given. This was yet more proof that the man was right.

"I am planning an emergency meeting as of now. You?" he informed the Prime Minister.

"Yes, I am too. We must act on this immediately. I suggest that we work together on this. Maybe I can fly over with most of my federal and military staff so we can all talk together?" Lear asked hopefully.

Johnathan nodded, it was time that the Allies grouped together once more. "Alright Lear, tell me when you're flying over so I can schedule the meeting," he replied stiffly.

"Tomorrow morning, I will be there," Lear said before they both bade each other goodbye and hung up...

* * *

**_Thirty Minutes Later..._**

Alarms began to go off on several bases all across North America as the North American Aerospace Defense Command (**NORAD**) went on high alert. Cheyenne Mountain is the name of the main facility of **NORAD **and they were alarmed. Not just their defense systems, but themselves. The call came at about 3:32 pm, by 3:40 pm, **NORAD** was scouring the area with multiple scanners and radar as numerous fighter plane squadrons went on standby in case of anything happening.

Admiral Timothy Keating, **NORAD**'s Commander, was grim. He had been the one to receive the call from the President, each minute that passed as the President explained the situation put a little fear in the Admiral.

Peterson Airforce Base in Colorado, Andrews Airforce Base in Washington D.C., MacDill Airforce Base in Floride and a few otherswere all switched to **NORTHCOM**/**NORAD** command (**NORTHCOM **- US Northern Command). The US was slowly beginning to get ready for war...

* * *

**_Great Hall, Hogwarts..._**

Dumbledore entered the hall, looking slighty weary as he headed for the Head Table. The other teachers were already there as the noon sun poured its warmlight into the hall. He sat heavily and instantly dug into his food as it appeared before him. A few minutes later, Minerva McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, she was seated right next to him.

"Albus, are you okay? You look...tired," she said, concerning evident in her voice and expression.

Dumbledore nodded, finishing his meal so fast that it could rival Ron Weasley. "I am fine Minerva. Just weary from all the travelling. I have received reports that Britain, the United States, Russia, France, China, Australia, and Spain are preparing for war. All the others are still in the process of gathering information or are totally ignoring my warning," he told the Transfiguration Professor.

She nodded, slightly disappointed that other governments were unprepared and were not taking such a warning seriously. "Well, maybe you should go to Poppy and get a sleeping drought? You look older than you really are now," she joked lightly.

Dumbledore turned to her, a slight twinkle back in his eye as he nodded, not responding. He stood and left the hall as McGonagall stared at his retreating figure until he was gone...

* * *

**_Grimmauld Place, same day..._**

The Weasley family, excluding the twins and Ginny, left earlier that day, leaving Hermione alone with Ginny. Sirius was also around and about but was not really seen by them, only during meal times. Hermione and Ginny were now studying and doing their homework, which Ginny did reluctantly.

"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed as she slammed her transfiguration book down, finishing her 'mandatory' reading for the night as well as finishing the paper,_Useful uses of Transfiguration at Home._

"Well, since your done fifteen minutes early, that gives you some time to read up on Charms," Hermione said, smiling brightly as she looked at Ginny over the book that she was currently reading, _Magical Heiroglyphs and Logograms _which was for her Ancient Runes class.

Ginny groaned and roller her eyes, "Hermione, if your trying to convert me into being a very very studious student, you won't succeed!" she said defiantly. "I think this is enough studying for now, drop that book and we'll have some fun!" she ordered her, "or I'll use my Bat Bogey Hex on you and trust me Hermione, you may curse me back but that mine will still hurt more than whatever you dish out," she said threateningly.

Hermione nodded in defeat, not able to say anything. She just wanted to help her achieve academically, not convert her to being like...her? she filed that thought away so that she would think about it later on as Ginny grabbed her hand and dragged her off the couch, an idea popping into her mind as to where they would go for the day...

* * *

**_Harry's dreams..._**

Harry opened his eyes and he was rewarded with a stab of pain from his head as he immediately shut his eyelids. Damn, it's so bright here... he thought as he opened them a crack. Soon, he was used to the light and he began to look around. He was in a clearing in a forest. Trees extended for an unknown number of miles in every direction. The sun was shining high and bright, indicating that it was around noon time. He scanned the clearing and found that there was a small cottage that was next to a large pond. Smoke was spewing out of the chimney as birds flitted about, flying from tree to tree. A squirrel raced across the clearing and went up a tree as an owl flew over Harry's head, hooting.

Harry stood and headed for the cottage, wondering where in the bloody world he was. He hesitated before entering the cottage, thinking that it might be a trap set by Voldemort. He fumbled around for his wand and found that it was in his backpocket. Taking it out, he pointed it at the door as he reached to grab the doorknob. Suddenly, the door jerked open and Harry looked with intense curiosity at the man that stood before him.

"Hello Harry," the man greeted with a cheerful smile.

"He-Hello...?" he said in a sort of questioning voice.

The man smiled, "My name will be a secret for now,all secrets will be revealed soon though," the man said as he motioned for Harry to enter. Somehow, he knew that this man was no follower of Voldemort, so it wasn't a trap. The man chuckled, hisgray beard shaking slightly.

"Do not fear Harry, I will not harm you. This is no trap set by Voldemort," he informed Harry, who seemed to accept that answer and drop his guard just a little.

"Well, since we must call each other by a name, why not call me Zane?" he suggested.

Harry nodded, unable to form words just yet. "Well, you must be wondering why you are here and where the hell you are. I will answer any of your questions once we are seated," he said as he pointed to two plush chairs opposite each other, a table between them as a couch lay off to the side. They took a seat and silence ensued as Harry looked around.

The small cottage was actually bigger than it looked. There were two floors, seeing that there was a flight of stairs somewhere down the hall behind where he was seated. The cottage was mostly made of wood, though a few stone walls were placed here and there. There were two huge doors ahead of where Harry was seated, leading off into someplace big, Harry thought. The room was actually quite cozy, a doorway to Harry's left went into the kitchen where there was something cooking. The fireplace was right next to the kitchen door and the fire was burning brightly.

His attention was brought back to the man as he spoke, "Ask any question you wish and I will answer to the best of my abilities," Zane told him.

"Well, what is this place?" he asked first, though a few dozen other questions swarmed his mind.

"This is my home in the forest of Kardean, to the North of the Kingdom of Brael, a human kingdom. The name of the entire land that we are on is called Amarria. There are other races here besides humans, there are High Elves, NightElves, and Gray Elves. There are also Dwarves, Gnomes, Trolls, Goblins, Giants, Golems, Orcs and other creatures that I wish to not name at the moment," he answered, nodding to indicate Harry to ask his next question.

"Okay, well, where is this place? Is it on Earth? How did I get here? Why am I here? How long will I be here?" he blurted out, unable to contain his questions.

Zane smiled, "Well, since this is really pressing on your mind, I will answer these questions," he paused and his eyes screwed up in concentration as if he was preparing or sorting through his memories for something.

His face turned serious and then looked at Harry. "Harry, I cannot tell you all the reasons as to why you are here, but I can divulge only a few pieces of information, for it is not my place to tell you this. You are here to be trained for battle, you have been prophecied to help us defeat the Dark God Larmon. He has been terrorizing the land of Amarria since a little over two decades ago," he began, "Yes, you are not only prophecied to be the fall of your worlds greatest dark lord, but ours as well," he said as soon as Harry seemed to flinch at having to be the hero of yet another world.

"This place is not on Earth. I do not know where Earth is but I have a feeling it is your home world. Your consciousness is here only, but soon your body will follow. It is just that thesorcerers that brought your consciousnesshere were not powerful enough to bring all of you here. Soon, your body will follow. Yes, you are only a ghost for now," he said quickly after seeing Harry go wide-eyed.

"But howcome I can..." he was about to ask when Zane raised a hand to silence him. "You are solid, but you are nothing more than a ghost for now. You cannot be trained if you are like this," he explained. Harry nodded, soaking in this information.

"Okay, due to the recent dark events, an alliance between the High Elves, Night Elves, Gray Elves, Humans, Dwarves and Gnomes was formed. This alliance was named, The Defenders. For it is their task to defend the world from the chaos and darkness that is slowly spreading due to the the Dark God," he explained further. Harry nodded, in this case, this guy was much much more worse than Voldemort.

"Anyway, I have kept you here long enough. You must be present in the ritual to retrieve your physical body. Come," he said as he rose. Harry stood as well and Zane grabbed his shoulder before they disappeared without a noise...

* * *

**_Warsaw, Poland..._**

The Department of Intelligence wasin amoderate-sized complexand was quite old. It was surrounded by a huge fifteen foot electric black fence with the appropriate warning signs. There were two gates into the complex, one in the North and one in the West. Since it was the Dept. of Intelligence, security was high.

There were three of them. They were all inserted into the Department through connections in the Polish government. Their job was to messs up their intelligence gathering. In the near future, they were to destroy the entire complex, though it would take time to do there stuff. As of now, their first job was to hack into the database and find any spies that were currently in Germany.

The two men stood just inside the room, near the door with handguns in their hands as the other man hacked into the database through one of the computers. Thirty minutes later, he lips curled into a smile and he inserted a disc into the computer. He copied over the files and left the computer, clearing all trace of his access just before they left. Thirty minutes later, the information was sent by courier to their contact, who then sent it by courier once more to Berlin...

* * *

**_Paris, France..._**

The man looked nervously around him, the package secured in his backpack. He biked to the front of one of the libraries that dotted Paris. He secured the chain to his bike and pressed a red button right under the seat. There was a beep and then silence. A red dot was blinking from under the seat.

The man walked into the library and nodded at the man that was to bring him into the library. He bypassed the security check, his contact telling something to the security guard. The guard nodded and allowed him through. Five minutes later, the backpack was left alone near the center of the museum.

Fifteen minutes later, the library exploded, as people screamed and ran. Sirens wailed and soon the police and firefighters were on the scene.

**BOOM!**

The bike exploded, a good amount of C4 in it. Thirty-six people died, fourty-four were wounded while twelve police officers and eight firefighters were killed. There was so much chaos as the government tried to find out who the heck did it...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for your comments! Okay, any suggestions for my story? Hehe...it will be a H/Hr ship BUT still later on...

As I said, Dumbledore isn't in a coma, wherever you got that notion, please tell me...

Sirius is dead? o.o I dont remember putting that in the story and I dont remember mentioning Hagrid at all in this story..not yet so far anyway...

Fixed that flaw in my story, Hermone has been returned to them...unharmed and no spells on her whatsoever..or maybe its something else? major hinting as of now

Weasleys are now in America, they will play a part later on in the story, but no reference to the Weasley till then for the next chapter...

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!


	8. Training Begins

_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Potterverse, only the plot of this story and its characters.**

**NOTE: I will soon fast forward the time in the next chapter or so because this will have so many chapters if I keep going at this rate...I will be concentrating on Harry more until he gets back to Earth (in the next chapter I will speed things up)..**

_HighElvenWizard_

* * *

**Information:**

**1 Amarrian Year 1 Earth Month**

**Amarrian Magic is different from Earth Magic. I will explain more later on...**

* * *

**Apocalypse: the Beginning of the End**

**Chapter Eight**

_Training Begins..._

**

* * *

**

**BOOM!**

The bike exploded, a good amount of C4 in it. Thirty-six people died, fourty-four were wounded while twelve police officers and eight firefighters were killed. There was so much chaos as the government tried to find out who the heck did it...

_

* * *

_

**_Somewhere in Amarria..._**

Harry was surprised, whatever Zane did was even better than Apparating. He had apparated with people before but this felt way different. There was not much feeling and it was smooth, unlike Apparating when sometimes it was a rough apparition. Harry looked around, they were in some sort of city. He looked up and saw that the sky was no longer there. Instead, it was all just rock, carefully carved with arches supporting the rock-roof, which was about five hundred feet high,or maybe even more. He examined the place in detail. They were near the center of wherever the place was, a huge building jutted out right in front of them. Another one, though slightly larger, was right smack in the center of the city.

A few streets went off into other areas as Harry turned around. There were hundreds of houses, all made in different styles. Only a few houses looked quite the same, though they were unique in their own way. With the rock-roof, how did light get in? he thought to himself and looked up again. He saw what was bringing in the light, something he had missed when he inspected the ceiling earlier.

There was a huge hole in the middle of the rock and there were a few other smaller holes, letting in the sunlight. When he squinted, he seemed to see a slight reflection, maybe there's glass up there? he concluded as Zane brought him out of his examination.

He was smiling, "Come on Harry, we will be late. Before you ask, this is the city of Berfane, it is a Gray Elven city. Although it was made by dwarves many years ago, the Gray Elves battled alongside the dwarves when there was another war many centuries ago. They had triumphed, and to thank the Gray Elves the dwarves gave them this city. It is not as beautiful as many other cities, but it is a wonder unto itself," Zane informed him as he pointed palm up to the huge building in front of them.

"This is their place of power, the Temple of Sisnek, the God of the Gray Elves. Here, they let us borrow one of their most protected and warded chambers for the powers that will summon your body here are so great, it might disrupt the magic that is in the city," he told Harry, who nodded in wonder.

A few Gray Elves had appeared, looking at Harry with curiosity as they whispered amongst themselves. This made Harry uneasy so they went into the temple, ascending thestairs to the entrance. Five minutes later, they were ushered into a circular chamber. The walls were made of some sort of dark-green rock and there were flesh colored pillars with some runes carved onto it. The floor itself was made of the same type of rock that made up the walls, though it was a mixture of dark green and forest green with splashes of gray here and there.

There were thirteen robed figures, each with his or her own personal staff. Harry looked at them and they nodded at him, not showing their faces just yet. One of them stepped forward and lowered his hood, smiling at them. His eyes twinkled like the familiar twinkle of Dumbledore and his smile was genuine. He had a moderately bald head with groups of white hair on either side of his head. He had a thin beard that ran down past his chin, though the color of it was grayish-black.

He was about three inches taller than Harry, which was saying something since he was quite tall. "Good to see you Harry, glad that our spell worked indeed. We could only recall you outside the city though, since the power used to bring your consciousness here isn't as great as summoning your body. Though, we also did it because we were unsure if you were to end up in the same place as us or somewhere a little ways off, which would have been bad considering that you could have ended up in a wall..." the man spoke, smiling brightly.

Harry nodded, looking at the old man. His face was creased with lines of worry and of wisdom. His eyes twinkled merrily and humorously and his posture was that of power and he commanded respect just by the very sight of him.

The old man looked at Zane, "Ahhh...Zanefeshr my good friend. Glad to see your well, sorry if we disturbed you that night we summoned young Harry here," he said, extending his hand which Zane took while he nodded and replied in some distant tongue.

"You must be wondering who I am? Foolish of me to forget introductions.." the man exclaimed, chuckling and shaking his head.

"I am Kyle, I am the Chief Sorcerer of the Order of Light. We are the most powerful wizards who fight for the light," he explained, smiling all the while.

"Pl-Pleased to meet you sir," Harry uttered, slightly dizzy from all the information.

"Well, we must get your body now if you are to begin your training immediately," he said happily as he walked away and stopped at a certain spot. He spun around and he extended his hand. Harry jumped as a pure white staff appeared in his hands, he raised it and slammed it on the floor, causing a booming sound that echoed all around, catching everyone's attention.

"We will begin now," he said curtly, everyone nodded and went to their positions. Harry was confused, unsure of where to go. Kyle must have seen him because he told him that he should stay in the center. Zane left along with three armored men with spears in their hands. The huge iron and steel doors closed and a slight hazy field appeared in front of it, as if something activated.

Suddenly, the cloaked people started chanting in the same language that Zane and Kyle had used earlier. They kept chanting for a few minutes and Harry wondered if it was working, when suddenly a bolt of blue light crackled, appearing out of nowhere and disappearing as fast as it appeared. Similar bolts of electricity appeared and disappeared, getting more and more frequent and multiplying in number. Soon, there was a greenish smoky wall around them, filled with the blue electric bolts.

Then one by one they raised their staffs over their heads as the orb at the end of it lit up with their colors. There was green, pink, yellow, dark blue, red, orange, black, brown, violet, gold (Kyle's), gray, sky blue, and a swamp green color. Before Harry knew it, he felt pain, overwhelming pain as if a Crutacious curse had been cast upon him. He fell to the floor in a heap, his eyes rolling up as he left consciousness behind...

* * *

**_Hospital Wing, Hogwarts..._**

The entire castle was rumbling, shaking to its very foundations. All the professors were wide-eyed and fearful, never before had this happened. It was worse in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was running around, securing cabinets but the floor was shaking so much she fell over more times than she could remember.

She fell on floor and decided not to stand anymore as she closed her eyes, her mind dizzy and her blood pumping. She opened her eyes a peek and gasped, Harry Potter's body was floating about five feet above his bed and a bluish light was enveloping him. She tried to get her wand out but she dropped it as it fell out of her hand. Suddenly, there was a large booming sound that echoed throughout the entire castle and everything paused for a split second, then everything stopped just as Harry erupted in a blue explosion.

The windows in the Hospital Wing cracked and broke, showering the infirmary with glass. Five minutes later, a frightened and shocked staff were even more surprised when a Poppy came in, looking as if she had a heart-attack when she screamed, "HARRY POTTER IS GONE!" before collapsing...

* * *

**_Somewhere in Berfane, Amarria..._**

Harry groaned, he ached all over. He opened his eyes and looked around for his glasses. There were voices speaking when he had his eyes closed. When he began to move and open his eyes, the talking stopped and silence hung over the room. Harry suddenly stopped, his vision was clear and he could even see more than he thought he ever could. He could see that the person in front of him had a scar on hischin, which he was trying to hide. He looked up to see who it was. It was Kyle who was smiling happily at him.

He looked around the room and saw that Zane was also there, along with some others that Harry did not know. He looked out the window to his right and saw that it was a bright and sunny day, not a single cloud in sight. He even saw a bird flying in the distance and noticed that it was an eagle of some sort.

"Ah Harry, you finally wake up," Kyle said calmly.

He sat up on the bed he was own and winced at the effort. "I ache all over..." he groaned.

"Well, falling into a coma for about two months can certainly wear down your muscles and make you quite weak," one of the people he did not know said. It was a girl, a beautiful girl who looked just to be his age. Suddenly, he noticed that she was actually very very beautiful, her eyes were a dark purple and her hair was jet-black like his. She was slightly paler than everyone in the room and she seemed to be quite an energetic person when Harry looked into her deep purple eyes. He suddenly noticed that she had pointed ears and that there was a tatoo that was hidden by her hair behind her right ear, which he saw when she looked out the window. The tatoo was that of some sort of tree with a bow and arrowin front ofitanda crescentmoon above the tree.

"Tw-Tw-Two months!" he stuttered in disbelief, "I've been out for two months?" he said again, sounding surprised.

"Yes, I do not know why so don't bother asking. Well, now that you are awake, you must begin your training. The war is escalating and in a few more years, the war will be so close to us that we will have to attack and push them back instead of just defending the borders," Kyle said, stressing on the word training.

"Yeah...I agree with you there. Why not start now.." he was about to say more when his stomach gave a very loud rumble. He looked down, embarassed slightly. Everyone smiled while the elven girl with purple eyes snickered.

"Well, maybe you should eat first. While you do so, we can talk," another of the people said, a tall,amazingly yellow-eyedelf said. He was handsome withhis light reddish hair. His skin was slightly darker than everyone else and his accent wasquite different than that of the girl. Murmurs of agreement came from the others and soon Harry was seated at a long table that looked to be able to seat about fifty. A huge meal awaited him and he dug in hungrily, mountains of food piling up oth n his plate.

"Slow down child! You will kill yourself!" another one of the strangers said, another elf. She seemed to have an aura of power around her, she had light brown hair and matching light brown eyes. He smiled at her before returning to gobbling his food up. The rest sat at the table and looked at him with a slight smile. Fifteen minutes later, he was done and he pushed his plate away as he drank some of the water they had given him.

"Ah.." he said in satisfaction as he looked at everyone once more. "Well, do you have anything to ask before you begin your training?" yet another stranger said, this time he was human, due to his non-pointy ears. The man hadlong dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had a slight mustache and dark blue eyes.

"Well, what time is it? What day or month is it? What will my training be? Can I begin now? How long will I be training? Where am I now?Those are a few questions to start with..." he asked them, grinning.

"Well it is about thirty minutes past the rise of the sun. In your calendar, it is the fourth of October. You will train in many subjects. Such as hand-to-hand combat, weapon combat, strategy and tactic training, sorcery training, knight training and many more. Your teachers will be us and we will be taking you on as apprentice until you complete one subject. You can only have three subjects at a time," Kyle explained to him.

"Your training will begin right after we talk, if you wish. Your training time will vary, because some things you will grasp easily while others will not be so easy," he continued.

Harry nodded eagerly, "Okay, can I start now?" he said, wanting to be a great warrior so that he could get this over with and finish off Voldemort and that Dark God.

The others in the room looked at each other in surprise, they thought he would not want to train but he was actually eager. He broke into a grin when they all stood and some of them wished him luck and left, like the purple-eyed girl. She winked at him before leaving, making his heart jump and do a spin.

Soon, it was only Zane, Kyle, and another stranger who was introduced as Daniel. "Pleasure to meet you, Harry," he said.

"Well Harry, you will first be enchancing your physical attributes with Daniel here. You will also learn hand-to-hand or unarmed combat with Zane. You will then learn weapon combat with Birkin, who is the best elven teacher in the land," he told Harry, who brightened at being taught by these great masters.

"Well, I shall be off now. I have much to do. Goodluck Harry," Kyle said, bidding goodbye in what Harry thought was elven language. Kyle walked out of the room as Zane and Daniel began to talk in some other language, different from the one they spoke to Kyle with. They looked at him and smiled at his anxiousness, never before had a student been this anxious to start intense training.

"Well, you will be going with Daniel first, then with me later on after the noon sun begins to leave its position above. Or in your time, about one 'oclock," Zane said before walking away through some other corridor.

Daniel and Harry walked in silence as they left the place they were in. He looked behind and saw that it was actually like a fortress that was on top of a hill. They slowly made their way down the hill, following a beaten down path until it branched off into three other roads.

"That is Fort Farhir, it is one of the human fortresses near the center of the allied kindom," Daniel informed Harry as he pointed to the magnificently huge fort. It engulfed nearly more than half of the hill.

"We must begin now. First, you put forward your left leg andmake an L withyour right. Then, lean on your left foot and straighten your right, it will help to warm-up your muscles and to make you more flexible..." Daniel began...

* * *

**_Noon time, Fort Farhir..._**

Harry was sweating like crazy, he had discarded his shirt in the place where they would meet after their exercise. He had run around the hill so many times that he actually collapsed in exhaustion. He had only made four laps around it and Daniel was not pleased. Daniel wasn't even breaking a sweat even though each lap was about a mile and a half to even two miles.

He had flexed, stretched, and exercised more muscles than he thought he could. He walked heavily, usually dragging his aching feet and looking as if he had run the Olympics and got last place. Daniel had told him he was disappointed, but brightened immediately when he said that he would fix him up and that he understood that two months of lying down can get a person out of shape.

Lunch past quickly and soon he was walking off with Zane. They walked through the inner streets of the fort, turning here and there and sometimes going through buildings. There were quite a lot of civilians and even more empty houses. There were only a few soldiers that were posted here as well, since the fort was in the inner part of the kingdom and the war was in the outer borders. The soldiers were then moved to the front, leaving only a few behind.

Ten minutes of walking later, they entered a slightly large building that had two swords and a shiled in front of it. They walked through some halls and entered into a huge hall that had one side padded from the walls to the floor. The other side was wood-paneled, which Harry knew, was put over the usual stone floor. There was a table at one corner with some drinks and uniforms.

"Harry," Zane said, calling his attention as they walked over to the table in the corner. "I will go easy on you at first, but since we must make you a master at this art, I will pick up the pace in two days. We will also be going shopping for robes for you very soon," he told him in an emotionless tone. Harry nodded as Zane pointed at one of the uniforms.

"This will be your temporary uniform, wear it now. Oh yes, before I forget. You are now Daniel's apprentice, as well as mine and as well as Birkin's, so you will address us as master or sir. Whenever we walk, you will walk behind your master. Follow their orders as well as mine until we release you from our apprenticeship, for if you fail to do so, they can reject your apprenticeship and that would be very, very bad for you," he informed Harry in a flat tone.

"I understand master," he said, trying out the title he was to give them. Zane nodded and a small smile tugged at his lips before he became serious again. "Okay, we will begin," he said as they walked over to the padded area.

"Now, have you any experience in unarmed combat?" he asked. Harry shook his head and at this Zane nodded.

"I expected as much. Now, attack me!" he ordered. Harry was slightly nervous and didn't really want to.

Zane looked at him sternly and told him to attack him once more. Harry sighed in defeat and looked at Zane. Then, he lunged at Zane, he threw his right fist at Zane. His master seemed to move so fast as Harry found that Zane had moved to his left, Harry's right, and thus Harry's fist met nothing but air.

"Try again," he said, his tone flat.

This time, Harry raised his left foot and tried to sidekick him, seeing that some of the karate and taekwondo kids he saw before do. Zane slapped his foot away and he spun around. He steadied himself and launched a barrage of fists, getting frustrated. Each fist was blocked and when he swung his right, Zane ducked and his hands grabbed Harry. Before he knew it, he was on his back, on the floor with Zane's knee on his chest.

"You know nothing of unarmed combat. You must concentrate, you must think of what to do two steps ahead of your foe. You also must think fast and react quick to your foe's actions. Now, I will teach you some basic fighting," Zane began as he helped Harry up...

* * *

**_Sunset, Fort Farhir..._**

Harry came back to his room, led by one of the elves through the halls of the fort's keep. He smiled and thanked the elf, who smiled at him. The elf was pretty as well, heck all the elven girls he saw around the fort were pretty. The elf blushed as he smiled at her and he blushed as well.

"Well, if you wish to bathe, just go into that room," she indicated with her hand, "go into the bathing tub and then touch the tree that is carved into the wood and say, 'Poike Linque', it means Clean Water in elvish.." she told him before handing him a some clothes.

"To dry yourself, just say 'Parka Amba' while touching the tree once more. To stop the water just say Poke Linque again," she continued before leaving.

He smiled and took of his clothes. He went into the room and touched the wood. "Poike Linque" he said and then water just came from the ceiling, as if it was raining. He found that if he thought it was too cold or too hot, it would change temperature until it was just right. An hour later, he fell on his bed, exhaustion taking its toll as sleep took him...

* * *

**_Great Hall, Hogwarts..._**

The Professors, the ghosts, and the paintings had searched every inch of the castle and its grounds, to no avail. Harry was gone and they didn't know where in the world he was.

"Albus, what will happen now? Where could he have gone?" Minerva McGonagall said worriedly.

"I do not know Minerva, sadly, I do not know...We must alert the Ministry though," he replied to her tiredly, they had been searching all day and night, no trace or sign of him at all.

She nodded before going away as the other Professors began to disperse. "Headmaster?" a familiar voice called to him. Dumbledore turned around and faced the Head of Slythering House.

"Where could he have gone to? I do not suppose thatthe Dark Lordhad gotten him, but we can not be too sure," he said and Dumbledore noted the extremely slight tone of concern that was hidden by the man.

"I honestly do not think that Tom would have gotten him. He cannot go into Hogwarts undetected, besides, Tom does not have enough power to do what had been done," the headmaster replied wearily, "Hogwarts itself shook for extremely strong magic was at work, stronger than all of the staff combined, including me," he told the Potion's master.

"I see. I believe you are to tell the Ministry, Headmaster?" Snape stated more than questioned in a serious tone. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile, although the man seemed to hate the boy, he knew that he was keeping a secret about him.

"Yes, I will be telling them Severus. This is a severe problem for us and we must find out where he is," he assured Snape, who nodded and turned to leave, his robes billowing slightly behind him.

"Harry, where are you?" Dumbledore thought as he looked out the windows of the Great Hall, wondering indeed where the boy was...

* * *

**_Brussels, Belgium..._**

There were about twenty people in the 'King's House' or 'Le maison du roi'. There were about fifty people walking along the street as well as some cars. Suddenly, a hug explosion rocked the area as the famous monument exploded into a ball of flames, instantly killing the twenty that were inside. Before the firefighters could get there, the building was already burnt to the foundations. About eight people were hurt, twenty killed. This caused quite a shock to the Belgain Government who set out to see who had caused this apalling attack...

* * *

**_Gringott's Bank..._**

Twentycloaked figures slipped into Gringott's and with the help of the power that the Dark Lord had given them, they bypassed the goblin wards and guards. Thirty minutes later, they cautiously went to the entrance of vault 111. There was a small Norwegian Ridgeback that was snoring soundly in the farthest corner. As soon as they trip the alarm, that dragon would awaken. Lucious Malfoy scowled, this would be harder than he thought. He made a plan and shared it with the others. Although they were slightly reluctant, he was theirleader.

They ran in, their wands raised as the other nineteen of them began to attack the Norwedgian Ridgeback that had already woken up. It was swiping at them with its claws, bringing its tail down to bear and sending bursts of fire at them. It lunged and ate one of the Death Eaters up, crunching up the man's bones.

Lucious broke into the vault after using a spell that the Dark Lord had taught him earlier. It was a draining spell, but very powerful. Two minutes later, he had the package in his hand just as about fifty goblins appeared in full battle armor. They had axes, maces, and some had nothing since they could use magic.

He snarled and sent the killing curse at them, the green jet of light hitting a goblin that was taken by surprise. Three more Death Eaters were killed by the dragon before they had finally hurt it bad enough that it fell unconscious. They battled the goblins before retreating. Only eight survived, not including Lucious who had left a minute earlier before them.

They had retreived what they were looking for, for that the Dark Lord would reward them greatly...

****

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for your comments! MORE REVIEWS PLEASE? IT HELPS ME!

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!


End file.
